Hold My Hand
by AppleI
Summary: It started out as just fun, but...well we all know how quick things can change. Pezberry!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Chapter 1

Santana groans and buries her head deeper into the pillow the first time she hears a loud bang. Sometimes Rachel's neighbors can be loud. So she doesn't give the noise a second thought.

"What the fuck is that noise." Santana cries when a minute goes bye in the banging continues.

"Language Tana," Rachel says reaching for her robe so she can finally see what the banging noise is.

Santana scoffs and let Rachel slip from her arms. "I think that's your door." Santana watches as a sleepy Rachel eases into her house shoes and starts walking towards her closed bedroom door. "Babe it's seven in the morning. Who the fuck is banging on your door at seven in the fucking morning?" Santana smirks as Rachel gives her a dirty look before opening her bedroom door.

"Shut up and put on a t-shirt or something." And with that Rachel rushes to her front door.

Rachel is surprised when she asks who is it and her sister's voice greets her back. "Marley?" Rachel mouth opens in shuts as her younger sister pushes into the apartment. "What are you doing here?"

"You skipped out on dinner last night, Rach." Marley sits her purse down on the coffee table before getting comfortable in the corner of Rachel's rarely sat on loveseat. "Dad was all depressed and mom kept on asking me questions like I know what's going on in your life."

"I'm sorry." Rachel says guilty as she listens to her sister's reasons for coming over so early in the morning without even a phone call. "I've just been busy."

"Oh don't worry." Marley says care free as she eyes her big sister. "I told them you've been so busy that even I don't see you, even though we leave in the same city."

"Mar…" Rachel is cut of when they hear a thump followed by some not so nice choice words. "Grrr…excuse me for a minute." Rachel rushes off to her bedroom to see what Santana is cussing about now. When Rachel gets into the bedroom, she makes sure to close and lock her bedroom door. Last thing she needs is her sister to follow her into the room where her half naked…well Rachel doesn't know what to label Santana. That's another reason why she's not in a rush for Marley to meet Santana. Not just yet.

"Damn shoe!" Santana groans and kick the offending shoe.

"Hey, calm down." Rachel rolls her eyes at the frustrated Latina. "That was my sister."Rachel answers the unspoken question.

"Your sister?" Santana asks as she bends down to pick up the same pair of Chuck Taylor's she just kicked.

"Yeah…" Rachel hands the other girl her band t-shirt. "You know, the other girl in the pictures around this apartment. Just last week you made a comment about how her chest looks bigger than mine. Remember you…"

"Okay. Okay, I get it." Santana laughs and moves closer to Rachel. "Why is she here so early?"

Rachel shrugs and pulls on the bottom of Santana's t-shirt until there is no more room between them. "She wants to know why I've been so busy lately." Rachel bits on her bottom lip. "I guess my parents were upset that I didn't show up to dinner last night."

Santana frowns. "What? Why did you go to dinner?"

"I wanted to see you last night."

"Fuck Rachel." Santana sighs.

Rachel hadn't originally planned on telling the other girl about how she cancelled on her family to be with her. They've been sleeping with each other for a few months now but that's about it. Rachel can count on one hand the number of times that they've actually socialized outside of each other bedrooms since they've met.

The first time they met was when Santana's best friend, Quinn, took her out to celebrate her twenty sixth birthday. Quinn managed to pry Santana away from work long enough to go to a bar and get drunk. It was that night when Santana had drunkenly bumped into Rachel while trying to get to the rest room. They didn't exchange anything but awkward apologizes. Santana was too wasted to even began to flirt or stay awake long enough to pleasure Rachel.

The second time they saw each other, Santana was again at the bar with Quinn but this time only a little tipsy. And when her eyes landed on Rachel, she knew she had to have her. Rachel didn't put up much of a fight and that night they exchanged bodily fluids.

That was over two months ago, two months ago when what was pose to be a one night stand became a regular thing. Rachel would see Santana in the club in the next thing you know they'd be naked in a bed. Or Santana would call Rachel up in the middle of the night and asks if she wanted to come over.

It's just recently started to change. Rachel finds herself actually thinking about Santana during the day. Not just about her body or what she can do with her tongue but about how Santana knows her way around the kitchen. On one of the many nights she stayed at Rachel's, Santana made her something to eat. Rachel was surprised the other girl knew how to cook.

It was little things like finding out that Santana is skilled in the kitchen or that she hates a pickle's, that's been clueing Rachel in on her grown affectation for the other girl. But Rachel doesn't know how Santana feels because they never really get to talk before one of them has to leave for work or something.

Rachel thought she could spend this morning talking about what's been going on with them but that plan went downhill when her sister showed up at her door. They won't get to see each other until next week because Rachel is going to be traveling with her band for the next couple of days. She leaves tomorrow and today is going to be all about getting her family off her back and getting everything situated to leave for out of town for a week. The only thing that is keeping her from cornering Santana is the fact that they came to an agreements a few nights ago, to not sleep with other people.

"I…I just," Rachel lets out a tired sigh. She doesn't even know how to begin to explain herself. "I'm going to be gone for a week and…I just needed to see you." Rachel just goes for honesty.

Santana just stares down at her shoes. She never meant for things to get so complicated with them. Rachel was just going to be a booty call. Santana was tired of having to pick up random chicks at the bar whenever she was horny and having to explain why she didn't want to be in a relationship right now. Santana has had her fair share of failed relationships and is not that eager to jump into another one.

Rachel was pose to understand that.

Rachel was suppose to be fun.

No feelings.

It was never meant to go this far.

But Rachel.

It's just something about Rachel that keeps her coming back for more.

Santana knows that Rachel is starting to want more from her. They've been spending more time together. Yeah, they don't go out to public places together but they've been sitting in the living room and having actual conversations. Just last week, Rachel spent the night and they didn't do anything but talk and sleep. No sex. So Santana knows that things with her and Rachel are going in a different direction.

But she's not ready to meet the family. They don't even know what is going on between them yet, so meeting the family is out of question.

"You could have just called me." Another thing they've been doing more. Talking on the phone. Santana should have seen this coming. "Where's my phone?" Santana looks around the room for her purse. As soon as she finds her purse she can leave.

"It's in the living room." Rachel says. "Come on. I'll walk you out." Rachel gives up trying to get anything out of the other girl. Rachel can feel how uncomfortable Santana is with the conversation they are currently having.

"Whoa," Santana is quick to grab Rachel hand before it touches the door knob. "Your sisters still here," Santana states with wide eyes. "I'm not going out there."

"What?" Rachel huffs in turns around to stare at the other girl. "Don't be ridiculous Santana."

Santana ignores all the eye rolling Rachel is doing and says, "I'll wait until she leaves."

"That can be hours from now. You have to work in a few." Rachel tries to make Santana see how ridiculous she's being. "She already heard you in here cussing out your shoes. Just say hi, grab your purse and go."

"Fine." Santana gives into reason after a second of thinking it over.

When they get out into the living room, Marley is still relaxing on the couch but now she has a cup of coffee in her hand.

"About freaking time. I thought you forgot that I was here." Rachel rolls her eyes and motions towards Santana.

"Santana this is my sister Marley. Marley this is my friend Santana." Santana gives Marley a small wave and Marley grins.

"Oh sis, she's hot." Marley nods.

"Okay…." Santana spots her purse across the room and is quick to snatch it up. After a quick check, making sure she had her house keys and cell, Santana moves towards the door. "I'll talk to you later, Rachel." And before Rachel can say anything else, Santana is out of the door.

Marley shrugs and holds up her cup. "Coffee?"

000000

Santana feels like an asshole as soon as Rachel's door closes behind her. She feels like she didn't handle the situation good at all. But it's too late to turn back now. Rachel was correct in saying that Santana had to be at work soon. She still has to make it across town to her own apartment before swing past her office and then to the location she is working on today.

An hour later, Santana is busy looking over the blueprint for the new kitchen she just designed when her best friend car pulled up behind her truck.

"You're late, Fabray." Santana doesn't even look up at Quinn before grabbing all her paper work and tools in heading towards the house she will be spending the next eight hours at.

"Sorry." Quinn is taking big steps to catch up to Santana. "Beth's babysitter was late and…"

"Save it." Santana doesn't let Quinn finish before ringing the door bell. A middle aged man opens the door. Santana spends five minutes going over her plans with her client while Quinn heads into the kitchen to scope out what they will be working with. "I called Finn and Matt to help us with this. I'm trying to get this job done in less than three weeks." Santana says once she joins Quinn in the kitchen.

"Three weeks," Quinn huffs. "Um…you do know that we are basically building a new kitchen. That's going to take more than three weeks, San."

"Three weeks, Quinn." Is all Santana says before they start working.

00000000

It takes Rachel an hour before she could get her sister to stop asking about Santana. Marley has been following Rachel around all day inquiring about the hot lady that was hiding out in the apartment. Marley even followed her to Aaron's, one of her band members, house where they hold their practices. Rachel and the band met up to go over what is the plans for tomorrow and everything they needed to get done today. Once she leaves from meeting with her band, Rachel treats Marley to lunch.

"So are you going to call mom and dad?" Marley asks as they leave from the little café they had lunch in. "You have to tell them something. You haven't been to dinner in like two months."

"Shut up." Rachel rolls her eyes. "It's only been a month." Marley loves to exaggerate. "I'll call them later. I don't feel like listening to them bitch about how I need to go back to school and all that jazz. I'm fine." Rachel stops walking so her sister can catch up. "I'm excited about this little tour and I don't need their negative comments bringing me down."

"They're not that bad." Marley tries to defend her parents. "They just care. Like really care."Marley thinks about her words. "Okay, so they can be a little intense."

"Exactly," They share an understanding smile before starting to walk down the busy street again. "I hope you don't plan on following me home."

"Why?" Marley raises an eyebrow. "Is that hot brunette waiting there for you?"

"Mar." Rachel says as a warning.

Marley ignores her big sister and hales a cab. "Oh come on, Rach. You have to tell me something about the girl you're ditching me for."The cab pulls to a stop before them.

"I'm not ditching you." Rachel follows Marley into the car.

"Kind of feels like it." Marley says, knowing which button to push. Marley knows that even when Rachel is trying her hardest to be a badass, she is still a very emotion human. "I thought I was your best friend, yet you've been hiding your new girlfriend from me."

Rachel stops working on what is the sixth text message she has sent to Santana and looks over at her sister. "Don't, Mar. You know you are my bestie. Santana is not my girlfriend."

"Really?" Marley roll her eyes. "You stared at the door for five minutes after she left. That wasn't your first time riding that pony." Rachel eyes go wide at her sister's words.

"Ew…I don't want to talk about my sex life with you." Rachel huffs.

"Well don't." Marley counters. "Tell me about Santana."Rachel takes a minute to think about what she does and doesn't want to tell her sister.

Being only two years apart and their parent's only children, Rachel and Marley have always been close. Their parents have always been the over protective types. They're plenty of things the sisters wasn't able to do is children. The first eighteen years of Rachel's life was very sheltered. There was a time, right after Rachel graduated high school, where it was really rocky between the sisters because Rachel decided to go against their parents' wishes and not go straight to college. The whole three months leading up to Rachel moving out made the house hold pretty intense. Marley still had to live with their parents so she couldn't show her support for Rachel like she wanted to. So in the privacy of their rooms, Marley would tell her sister how proud she was of Rachel for trying to do what makes her happy. Sometimes Marley would confine in Rachel about her fears of not being strong enough to stand up to their mom and dad.

Rachel and Marley have always told each other everything. So even though Rachel knows Marley is trying to play on her emotions just to get information, Rachel does feel a little guilty. She's been keeping everything that's been going on with Santana to herself and in return hurting her sister because of getting caught up in something that she can't even call a relationship. But then she remembers her main reason for not telling her sister about Santana. Marley is still intimidated by their parents and they easily get information out of the younger girl. She doesn't want her parents getting involved in her relationships.

"If I tell you about Santana you have to promise not to say anything to mom and dad." Rachel starts. Marley opens her mouth to reply but Rachel cuts her off. "And I mean _nothing_. Don't even mention her name around them."

"Okay. Okay…I won't." Marley nods.

Rachel looks out the window to figure out how much longer they have until they get to her apartment. "I really like her."

"Yeah. I figured." Marley says, trying to hurry her sister along. "Tell me something I don't know."

"She's an architect." Rachel smiles when she says that. "An artist if you will." Marley roll her eyes at the way her sisters gushes about this girl. "We met at a bar. Shut up!" Rachel slaps Marley's leg before the girl can even say anything. "She's different. She's sweet…smart…obviously beautiful… I like her."

"And you guys are not dating?" Rachel shakes her head.

"No." She sighs. "It's complicated."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Rachel raises an eyebrow. Usually she has to give more detail about someone she's seeing before her sister shuts up.

"Just be careful, Rach." Marley reaches for her sister's hand. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Yeah," Rachel sadly smiles at their joined hands. "Me either."

000000000

"Okay….so what's up your butt?" Quinn questions after watching Santana sigh at her phone before roughly pushing it back in her pocket. "You've been a bitch all day."

"I'm just tired." Santana tries out the excuse. "I didn't have the best morning either."

"Dude I said I was sorry I was late." Santana roll her eyes.

"It's not that dumb ass." Santana says collecting her tools. They are packing up for the day. Tomorrow they'll come back with two extra people to help them out. "I stayed at Rachel's and…"

"And…" Quinn holds the door open for Santana to pass through.

"I just…things are getting complicated with that one."Santana has told Quinn about her growing feelings for Rachel. "A few days ago we decided to only sleep with each other." Santana informs the blonde. They put the tools into the back of Santana truck before leaning against it.

"You're dating now?" Quinn eyes widen. Last time she checked Santana was against any type of commitment.

"No." Quinn frowns at the word.

"Just having sex," Santana pauses. "Only with each other."

"I'm confused." Quinn frown deepens. "How is that different from what you two been doing? Rachel's been the only one keeping your bed warm for months now."

"Shut up." Santana frowns at her own words. That was something Rachel would say. The other woman love telling people to shut up. "I just…her sister showed up this morning and I freaked." She rushes out. "I'm not ready to meet her family or friends."

"Too much. Too fast." Quinn states knowingly.

"Yeah." Santana breaths. She can always count on Quinn to understand her. "She leaves tomorrow to go on a tour thingy and I feel like a jackass because I'm actually glad she's going."

Quinn chuckle's at her friend, "You are a jackass. That's mean."

"I don't mean it like that," Santana tries to explain. "I'm just looking forward to the space. It gives me time to think about things."

"I guess." Quinn pulls her phone from her pocket and sees she has a texted message from her daughter's baby sister. "Look…I have to go loser. See you later." It's already pretty late but Santana sometimes stops at the blonde's house to hangout with Beth before the little girl has to go to bed.

"Probably not." Santana shrugs. "I've been ignoring her text messages all day. I think I'm going to drop by."

Quinn rolls her eyes at her friend. Not just ten minutes ago the girl was excited to have some time away from her bed buddy, but yet she plans on going to see her tonight. And by the way Santana is smirking; their making up is going to consist of getting naked.

"Well…have fun with that."Santana is in over her head, is the last thing Quinn thinks before driving away from her best friend.

a/n: so what do you guys think? Want more? Drop me a line or two please.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: hey I wasn't expecting so many people to comment on this story but THANK YOU. I'm glad you guys liked that first chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and people that are following me and my story! Please keep the feedback coming. Thanks!

Chapter 2

"Ugh…I need a break." Rachel laughs when Santana growls and nips at her earlobe. Santana ignores the exhausted brunette and slides lower on Rachel's naked body.

Santana showed up at Rachel's almost two hours ago. She tried to apologize to the singer by promising to go down on her until she couldn't take it anymore. At first Rachel wouldn't accept Santana offer because she wanted to try to talk Santana into talking about what's going on between the two of them. But then once they got inside, Santana started distracting her with kisses and touches that go far beyond innocent. So Rachel decided that since it seemed that Santana was either going to get sex or go home, that she mind as well spend the little time they have together enjoying each other's company.

So here they are now, with an always horny Santana sucking on Rachel's exposed right nipple. "You're so hot." Santana runs her tongue around Rachel's nipple before licking a trail across to the other breast. "Let me have you one more time tonight?" Santana asks a moaning Rachel, after she has showed Rachel's left breast the same amount of attention that she showed the right.

"Okay." Rachel breaths out. At this point Rachel is worked up enough that she'd agree to anything Santana says. "Take me."

Two fingers circle her wet entrance as soon as the words leave her mouth. "Oh…oh god." Rachel cries out when Santana gently pushes the fingers into her.

"Nice in tight." Santana groans into Rachel's neck before running her tongue along it. "Wet…so wet for me." Santana starts moving her fingers faster while kissing her way up Rachel's neck, all the way to her lips.

Rachel moans into the kiss and tightens her arms around Santana. "So close…" Santana leans up on her free arm so she can look between them. She watches as her fingers go in and out of Rachel. She doesn't think she'll ever get tired of being inside of Rachel.

Scary thought…must push to the back of mind. Is what Santana tell herself.

"Is it good?" Santana looks at Rachel as she says the words. "Are you going to cum for me?"

Rachel nods so hard that Santana thinks she's going to hurt her neck. "Touch it." Rachel demands. Santana doesn't even have to ask what Rachel is talking about. She quickly moves her finger across Rachel's clit. "Uh…baby….almost there." With one final swipe of her clit, Rachel cries out in pleasure.

Santana grins in victory and places a chaste kiss to Rachel's lips before pulling out and sliding off of the little singer.

"Wow." Rachel smiles. "I don't think I can close my legs."

"That's fine with me." Santana smirks. Rachel tells Santana to shut up.

"I should be asleep." Rachel says looking over at the clock on her night stand. "I have to meet up with the guys in like four hours. I'm going to be so tired."

Santana rolls over so she can lie on her side. She places her elbow on the bed and uses her hand to hold her head. "I would say I'm sorry, but…" Santana shrugs. An apology is the furthest thing from her mind right now. It seems like she can't keep her hands off of Rachel. She wants to fight the voice in her head that keeps telling her it's because Rachel is going to be gone for a week and she's going to miss her. Those voices are evil and Santana refuses to listen to them. "Plus…aren't you going to be in a van for the first three hours of the trip? You can sleep then."

"Sometime I do sleep." Rachel slowly rolls over onto her side to face Santana. "Sometimes we go over plans or write new songs while we are all stuck in one place together."

"Oh." Santana nods and then reaches down to the end of the bed to pull the comforter up to cover them.

"Can we sleep now?" Rachel moves closer to Santana, slinging her arm around the Latina's waist.

"If we must." Santana sighs.

"We must." Rachel mumbles into the brunette's shoulder where she's buried her head. "Hey Tana?" Santana closes her eyes when Rachel uses the nickname that only a few calls her.

"What?"

"Can you make me breakfast in the morning?"

"Can't." Santana says as soon as the question is out of Rachel's mouth. "I have to be at the office early, so I don't even think I'm going to stay tonight."

It's a lie. Santana doesn't have to be at the offices until noon. She could stay and hold Rachel and then make the other girl breakfast, but she won't.

Holding Rachel until she wakes up is nothing new for Santana. Santana can admit that she kind of like holding Rachel. She can admit to liking Rachel.

But breakfast.

Making Rachel breakfast in this level of their relationship would only further confuse things. And yeah she's cooked for Rachel before but that was different. At the time she was still flirting with other girls…kissing other girls and that was okay because they didn't have any commitments to one another. But now…now they only share each other's beds and that's enough for Santana right now.

Maybe it wouldn't mean that much for Rachel but for Santana it means a lot. So no breakfast for Rachel. At least not at the hands of Santana Lopez.

"Ugh…you suck?" Rachel jokes before closing her eyes. Rachel can tell Santana's lying but once again chooses to let it go. "Just make sure you remember to grab you purse. I don't think I can get up to let you in if you forget something."

And with that Rachel let sleep win.

00000000

"Beth!" Santana chases a giggling three year old around Quinn's dining room table. "Give aunt Tana the keys!"

"No!" Beth bolts for the living room. "Come get me Tana."

"For the love of…" Santana says under her breath before following the little blonde. It takes Santana another five minutes to tickle her truck keys out of her god daughter's hands. "Give me those you little brat." Santana playfully pulls the keys from the little hands and sits up on the couch. "Help me clean up this mess before your mom gets home."

Rachel has been gone three days now and they've talked on the phone once. The first day Rachel and her band left they spoke on the phone for a whole three minutes before both of them started to feel awkward and ended the phone call. Since then they've randomly texted each other a few times. Rachel shows are going great and the singer is having a great time far as Santana knows.

Santana has been working a lot to keep herself from sitting around and thinking about things with Rachel. Things like…do you she want things with Rachel or should she break it off before it gets more complicated or what?

So to keep those thoughts from constantly taking up her mind, Santana has been working and spending more time with Quinn and Beth. Like right now she's watching Beth while Quinn takes care of some business.

"Can we go to the park aunt Tana?" Santana is brought from her thoughts when Beth tugs on her shirt. They have put everything back in its rightful place and Santana is finishing up some dishes. It's almost nine in the evening and Quinn should be back anytime soon.

"Not tonight, kid. It's late and your mommy should be home shortly." Santana pats Beth's shoulder. "I'll take you tomorrow."

"Promise?" The little girl pouts. Awww Santana could never say no to that face.

"Promise."

Thirty minutes later, a tired looking Quinn comes home to find Santana and Beth sitting on the couch watching SpongeBob. Santana is looking more into the show then Beth is. With Beth looking to Santana and cracking up laughing every time the older woman laughs.

Quinn shakes her head at the two and greets them. "Mommy!" Beth launches herself at Quinn as soon as she sees her mom.

While Quinn is busy placing kisses all over her daughters face, Santana sits on the couch and replies to Rachel text asking about what she's doing right now. Santana informs her that she's spending time with two of her favorite blondes.

0000000

Rachel sits at the bar of the night club they will be performing at in a few hours, nursing a long island and texting Santana. They text for a good ten minutes about what Santana has been doing today before Santana inquires about Rachel's day and plans for the night. Rachel give her a run down about how the band checked into the hotel at five that morning, slept a few hours, then rehearsed and are now waiting to perform at this night club.

Santana: Night club? Sounds fun

Rachel reads the text before looking out at the crowed. A slow song is on right now so not that many people are up dancing. A few more people have come up to hang around the bar since Rachel's been sitting there. People are standing or sitting around having conversations just like at every other night club. Rachel doesn't see anything special about this club.

**Rachel: It's okay. There's a lot more people than I thought.**

**Santana: Interesting.**

Rachel smiles at the one word text. Santana is famous for them.

**Santana: Any hot chicks?**

Rachel's smile turns into a frown when that message pops up on her screen. So far they have managed to keep their little text conversations on light topics. Rachel hasn't mentioned how much she misses Santana smiles or the way Santana hands feel on her. And Santana hadn't brought up how she misses Rachel telling her to shut up when Santana makes a crude remark or how Rachel pouts when Santana refuses to remove her watch while they have sex.

So basically they have managed to stay away from anything that would remind them that they are miles apart. But now…well now Santana has opened that door.

**Rachel: No one as hot as you. Not even close.**

Rachel decides to just go for it and flirt a little. But she starts to panic when five minutes go bye and Santana still hasn't replied.

"Can I have another one of these?" Rachel gets the bartenders attention and motions towards her drink. The middle age man replaces her empty glass with a full one and moves down the bar to help someone else.

Rachel jumps when her phone starts to vibrate on the bar counter. The noise startled her and the man sitting a stool down from her. When she picks up the phone she sees she has an incoming call from her sister.

"Hey," Rachel says quietly.

"I think I'm going to die." Marley doesn't even greet her sister before she starts to ramble. "I have a huge western civilization exam tomorrow and I cannot find my notes!"

Rachel sighs. Marley freaks out about every exam even if she already knows the material that the exam is covering. "Mar calm down."

"I can't!" Rachel hears a banging noise and guess that Marley is busy turning her room upside down looking for her notes. "Rachel this is worth like…I don't know," Another loud noise. "Aw…where are those notes!"

"Can I call you back?" Rachel isn't really in the mood to listen to her sister whine about some history notes.

"What?! No." Marley stops her search and concentrates on her sister's voice. "What's wrong?" Even when Marley is being over the top dramatic, Rachel lets her ramble and cry about whatever the situation is no matter if Marley is being immature. So the fact that Rachel is trying to hang up on her is a little disturbing.

"Nothing." Rachel sighs. "Look…you need to look for your notes and I need to meet up with the guys. We are about to go on." Rachel says looking down at her watch. That wasn't a lie. They go on in fifteen minutes.

"Is this about Santana?"

"What? Where did that even come from?" Rachel frowns.

Marley sighs into the phone. "Well…I mean…come on, Rach. There is obviously something bothering you," Damn Marley for knowing her so well. "And Santana is the only thing you refuse to talk to me about."

"I told you about her!" Rachel tries to defend herself.

"You told me what you like about her. That was the only time we spoke about her."

"Mar don't make this into more then what it is." Rachel tries to kill the conversation. "I'll call you later. I have to go. Love you."

"Love you too." Marley gives up.

Rachel see's she has a missed message.

**Santana: Good**

Rachel rolls her eyes at the ten minute late reply. Santana in these one word responses.

Good.

What the fuck does that mean?

With one last look at the message, Rachel pockets her phone and heads backstage to meet with her band. It's almost time for her to get lost in the music.

000000000

"I can't believe I sent that? I mean shit…I sounded like a jealous asshole." Quinn slaps Santana on the thigh. "What the fuck?"

Quinn rolls her eyes as Santana rubs her leg where she was hit. "It's kids around. Can you watch your mouth for like ten more minutes?"

Santana and Quinn are sitting on bench not far from where Beth is running around playing with other kids. As promised, Santana picked her favorite blondes up to take them to the park. Santana spent their first half an hour running around the park with Beth. Doing whatever the little girl wanted. After getting tired out she pulled Quinn over to a bench so she could rest and talk to Quinn. She didn't get to tell Quinn about her conversation with Rachel last night because they was at work all day surrounded by guys and Santana doesn't want her business floating around her work place.

"It doesn't sound like she took it as you trying to see what she was up too. Sounds to me like she was flirting?" Quinn tries to calm her friends worry.

"I can give two sh…" A glare from Quinn has the brunette cutting her sentence short. "I wasn't fishing for information."

"You just called yourself a jealous asshole."

"Nooooo." Santana puts enthuses on the word. "I said I sounded like a jealous asshole."

Quinn just shakes her head. "Same thing."

"Not."

"Moving on…" Quinn watches as Beth climb the little steps and waits behind another little girl to go down the slide. "What did she say when you guys talked today."

"We haven't." Santana hesitantly replies. "She texted me good morning but I never replied." She already knows what Quinn is going to say before the words come out of the blonde's mouth.

"Okay, now you are an asshole."

"What?" Santana shrugs. "She's not my girlfriend. I don't have to talk to her all the damn time."

"Right." Quinn doesn't even try to argue with her best friend. Hopefully Santana will come to her senses soon enough and stop fighting her feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

"…Thanks and have a good night!" Rachel grins as the crowed hoops and holler. The band has just closed the last show of their weeklong tour.

While Rachel is sad that the tour has ended, she's excited about the future. The tour did exactly what they had hoped it would do. The band has gained more of a fan base and they have been approached by studios and management teams looking to sign new artists.

The tour was great but Rachel is excited to be returning back to the city and getting out of that smelly cramped van that she's been sharing with four guys. She loves her band mates but space and organization is something she is defiantly in need of.

"It's party time!" Rachel giggles and slaps at Puck, her band mate and one of her closes friends, arm as he picks her up bridle style and carry her off of the stage.

"Put me down you goof." Puck drops her down onto the couch in the VIP area where the rest of the band members have gathered to celebrate a successful trip. "Okay…" Rachel claps, trying to get the attention of all the guys. She only continues when all eyes are on her. "I want to hit the road by at least ten, so please don't hit the liquor too hard tonight.

"But Rach," Aaron, the band's drummer, pouts. "You're no fun."

"Shut up, loser." Tommy, their keyboardist, joins the conversation. "Eric and I agree with Rach. I'm trying to get home as soon as possible. I still have a nine to five to get back to."

"Fine. " Puck huffs. "Aaron and I will get fucked up by ourselves tonight and the rest of you guys are on driving duty tomorrow. We will take over after that."

Rachel rolls her eyes but nods anyway and follows Eric to the bar. Eric plays the guitar and also is male lead singer on the songs that Puck isn't. Rachel met him a few years ago at a karaoke bar. It was back when Rachel and Puck was only a two person act. It was after Rachel watched Eric perform that she wanted to start a band. So she befriend him and three years later here they are.

Rachel and Eric always have at least one drink with each other after each show. It's kind of their thing. Puck and Aaron likes to get drunk and find girls to sleep with, Tommy likes to network and try to sell the bands CD's, while Eric and Rachel go sip at the bar and go along with whatever the night has to offer them.

Rachel is downing her third drink when her phone rings. Eric raises an eyebrow when Rachel just looks at the screen, frowns and then turns her phone off.

"What's that about?" Eric chuckles when Rachel huffs and shoves the phone into her purse.

"Can we not talk about it?" Rachel calls the bartender back over and orders a long island.

"Okay."Eric nods and takes a sip of his own drink of choice. Usually when Rachel says she's not going to talk about something….she does. Just give her a few minutes and she'll open up.

"I really messed up last night, E." Rachel sighs. "I called Santana last night."

Eric doesn't need to know more than that. Eric remembers putting a drunken Rachel to bed. While Eric had a few drinks last night, Rachel and the rest of the band partied hard. Their hotel rooms looked a mess, but Rachel made sure they cleaned everything up before they left.

"How bad?" Eric probs. "What did you say?" Pause. "What did she say?"Eric knows all about Rachel's situation with Santana.

After that first couple of nights of the tour when Rachel and Santana shared that awkward text conversation, Rachel needed someone to talk to. She couldn't call Marley because her sister was still freaking out about school at the time and Rachel just didn't think Marley would understand.

So she sought out Eric. Eric has been an amazing friend since they met. He is also a great listener, unlike her best friend, Puck, who is not. Just like Marley, Puck has knows too much about Rachel history to ever just be able to be a silent listener. She needed someone who wouldn't judge her. She found that in Eric.

So she told Eric all about her situation with Santana.

"I told her that I miss her and couldn't wait to see her." Rachel recalls her phone call with Santana last night.

Eric frowns, "How is that a bad thing?"He figured that all girls liked to know when they are missed.

"I was drunk, E. Who knows what else I said." Rachel sighs. "I might have messed things up more then what they were."

Eric pushes he drink to the side and move closer to Rachel. For the three years that he has known her, he has never seen Rachel so tore up over some girl she was messing with. Most of the time Rachel is so calm and in charge of her emotions. But this Santana character…this girl has Rachel all over the place.

"Relax." He stands next to Rachel chair and pull her into a one arm hug. "Let's just see what happens when you get back."

00000000000

"Mommy, Auntie Tana won't play with me!" Santana sighs at the sound of Beth's broken voice. Beth just asked her to play with her dolls until bed time but Santana had to decline. Rachel's been back in town for almost a whole day and Santana has yet to call…text or go see her. So she decided that she would stop by the little brunette's apartment before she went home.

"Oh baby," Quinn bends down next to her pouting daughter. "Auntie Tana's tired. She's played with you all day. She needs to rest and then go do some grown up stuff. Mommy will play dolls with you."

Beth eyes light up when her mom says she will play with her. Quinn has been gone most of the day and even thought Beth had Santana there to play with, the little girl still missed her mother.

Santana was glad to babysit Beth because it helped distract her from thinking about Rachel and why the singer hadn't texted or called her.

"Okay. Can we play now?!" Beth tugs on her mother's shirt.

Quinn laughs and stands back up with Beth in her arms. "Right after we walk your aunt to her car."

"Tana get me." Beth pushes away from her mother's chest and stretches her arms out for Santana to take her from Quinn's arms. "You come play tomorrow?" Beth questions once she's in Santana arms.

"Sure brat."

Once they are outside, Quinn and Beth take turns kissing Santana's cheek and giving her a big hug before Santana get's into her truck. "Good night girls." Santana doesn't pull off until the blondes are back into their house.

Santana stands outside of Rachel's apartment door for almost five minutes before gathering up her nerves and knocking on the door.

It only takes a few seconds before Rachel is standing in front of her. "Santana?" Rachel actually looks surprised to see her.

"Um…hey." Santana pats her little handbag against her thigh.

"Santana I…" Rachel doesn't know what to say. Instead she just leans against the door frame. "Do you…" Before Rachel can finish her sentence, Santana hears a female call out to Rachel, asking who was at the door.

"You have company?" Santana takes a step back with a frown on her face.

"My sister," Rachel is quick to say. "Marley's here."

"Oh," Santana pushes all of her jealousy thoughts to the back of her head.

"Do you," Rachel clears her throat. She and Santana never before had such a hard time speaking before. "Would you like to come in?" She pulls the door more open as she asks.

"I don't want to interrupt." Santana lies.

Truth is that even though she has already met Marley, she's still not ready to sit down and have a full conversation with any of Rachel's family or friends.

"Okay." Santana watches as Rachel shoulders start to sag after she declines the offer to come in.

"Rachel!" The next thing Santana knows, Rachel is being pushed out the way and Marley is standing in her place. "Oh…hey!" Marley grins at Santana. "Why are you guys standing in the hall?"

"I just stopped by to say hi to your sister." Santana says when Rachel doesn't speak up.

"Come in. We were about to watch a movie. I totally don't mind being a third wheel." Marley chirps. "You like movies right?"

"Mar!" Rachel shoves Marley out of the way when she sees the uncomfortable look on Santana's face. "She can't stay. Go make us some popcorn and I'll be in shortly."Rachel gives Marley I final look and the younger sister smiles at Santana before ducking back into the apartment.

When Marley moves out of the way, Rachel moves out into the hallway and closes the door behind her. Don't want Marley listening in on their conversation.

"Sorry." Rachel leans back against the wall to the left of the apartment door.

"It's cool." Santana shrugs.

"Look," Rachel starts. She's tired of walking on eggshells. The awkwardness is going to kill her. "I know you don't want to…" Another pause. "I meant what I said when I called you. Yes I was drunk when I said it but I really did mean it, so I'm not going to apologize just because you're comfortable with it."

"Who said it makes me uncomfortable." Santana argues.

"Um…I don't know. Maybe it's the way you haven't texted me or you seem so unsure if you even want to be here right now."

Santana shakes her head and smile. Rachel loves calling her out on her bullshit. "I don't want to have family time with your sister."

"I never asked you to."

"Marley nice but…"

"You're not ready." Rachel nods. "I get that. I understand."

"Do you?" Santana takes a step forward. "You said you missed me Rachel."

"Because I did, I do." Rachel sighs. "I know you don't want a relationship but…I can't just turn my feelings off, Santana."

"I know." They stay silent for a couple of more minutes before Santana steps forward and pull Rachel into her arms. "I missed you too."

0000000000000

"I think we should do these two," Rachel pushes some sheet music into the middle of the table the band members are standing around. "and this." Another paper joins the pile.

"I don't know …this is a big gig. Shouldn't we pull out all of our best, not just covers?" Aaron frowns at the pile of papers.

Rachel sighs. Today's band practice has consisted of them arguing over what songs to perform at an event they were invited to. Rachel is usually so into her music and anything that has to do with the band, but today she has had enough. They sound amazing no matter what songs they choose and if she's honest, her mind is elsewhere.

Rachel and Santana said goodnight after Santana gave her a hug and told Rachel she missed her as well. They didn't talk for the rest of the night but when she woke up this next morning, she had a text from Santana asking her to call her when she's not busy so they can hang out. And so far, Rachel has been busy all day.

Her day started off with visiting her parents. Her mom and dad spent all morning asking her about the tour and her personal life. And then she had lunch with Marley before heading over to Aaron's for band practice. Practice was only suppose to be for an hour but they have been arguing for two.

She's so over it now.

"Look you guys can pick the set. Just let me know and I'll be fine with whatever you pick." Rachel grabs her purse and makes to leave.

At first all the guys are too shocked to move or say anything. Never ever has Rachel not been a part of the final decision when it comes to anything related to the band. She's always has to argue her point or know every single detail.

"Um…are you okay?" Tommy punches Puck in the arm when he asks his best friend that question.

"Shut up and just let her go, dude." Tommy shakes his head at Puck then smile and wave at Rachel.

"Bye guys."

Rachel dials Santana number once she is already in a cab on her way back to her apartment.

"Sup." Santana greets her.

"So….I'm on my way home and would really like some company."

Rachel can hear a little girl in the background asking Santana about who is on the phone. Santana says a friend and then Rachel hears laughing. "Hey…um can I call you back. Quinn went to the store and I'm watching Beth right now. She doesn't like when she doesn't have my full attention." Rachel sighs. Neither does she. But Santana doesn't seem to understand that.

"Um…sure." Rachel says disappoint. She really thought that Santana would get over whatever she's going through and come hangout with her. Even if it's just sex. Rachel will take what she can get.

"Don't sound so sad." Santana laughs. "I'll come over in a little."

"Okay." Hope springs back into Rachel's voice.

Santana does show up an hour later and they waste no time in undressing each other. It's not until almost one in the morning when Santana is reaching for her jeans that Rachel realizes that they haven't actually talked. They really need to talk.

"Are you leaving?" Rachel asks while watching Santana pull on her jeans.

"I have an early morning."Santana says without looking at her.

"Is this the last time I'm going to see you?" Rachel is really afraid of this answer. The way Santana was kissing and touching her made her feel like what they was doing wasn't going to happen again. Santana didn't even make any stupid jokes like she usually do when they are having sex. And now she won't even look at Rachel.

"Don't be silly." Santana roll her eyes. "Pass me my shirt."

Santana stretches out a hand to grab the shirt but Rachel throws it at her. "Seriously," Santana lets the shirt drop to the floor. "Get out of your fucking feelings."

"Are you trying to make me cry?" Rachel doesn't know what's wrong with her. She hasn't acted this way over anyone since her high school girlfriend, Amanda. Rachel had really thought Amanda was going to be the person she spent the rest of her life with. No other girl could bring out her emotions like Amanda could. Rachel wouldn't even think about letting someone she went with see her cry….well until now. Santana just has a way of pulling every emotion out of her.

The funny thing is that this wouldn't be the first time Rachel has cried in front of Santana. A few months ago they were arguing over something stupid but Santana said something to upset Rachel and Rachel busted out in tears. She should have known then that she had deeper feelings for Santana.

Santana sits down at the foot of the bed. "Go to dinner with me?" She looks over her shoulder at Rachel.

"What?"

"I don't want to quit seeing you." Santana starts. "I might not be ready to make anything official but I don't want to end things either."

"Okay?" Rachel is confused.

"Just…don't…let's just start with dinner."

"Okay."

a/n: Thanks for all the comments, followers and favorites. Please leave me your thoughts. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel loves her parents.

She does. She really does.

But…

Kevin and Shelby Berry can be head strong. If they don't know every little thing about their children's lives then they feel like they are failing as parents.

And Rachel understands. She really does.

But…

There is just something's that you just should not talk to your parents about. Details about your sex life, is one of them.

But here Kevin and Shelby Berry are. Asking Rachel about the hickey she forgot to cover up before coming over her parent's house for breakfast. They have her sitting at the kitchen table while they pace and take turns on interrogating her about her life. Her relationship status mostly.

"Why can't you tell us about your new girlfriend? We just want to make sure your fine, Rachel. Just tell us." Shelby pleads.

Rachel roll her eyes and for the tenth time says, "I don't have a girlfriend and I'm fine, mom. Really."

"Are you sleeping with that April character again?" Kevin demands to know.

"What?! No!" Rachel eyes go wide. April was a little fling Rachel had a few months before she met Santana.

The only reason why her parents know about April is because the girl had answered Rachel's phone while she was in the shower one morning. Kevin had called to invite Rachel to lunch but instead spent five minutes questioning April about how long she had been seeing his little girl.

That morning was the last time she saw April.

"It's okay if you are Rachel. I know you have needs…" Rachel faces burns and she feels like she's going to puke at any minute.

"Dad stop." Rachel tries to get Kevin to stop rambling but he continues to talk. Rachel tunes him out and checks her phone. She had one new text message from Santana.

**Santana: I can be at yours in an hour**

Rachel looks from her phone to her parents and then back at the phone. She quickly types out a message telling Santana that she'll be there. After sending the message, Rachel stands from her chair.

"I have to go."

It's been five days since their date. Five days ago when Santana picked Rachel up and took her to a nice little restaurant, where they ate a nice meal and exchanged light conversation. And then afterwards went back to Rachel's to watch a movie but half way though it they ended up naked on Rachel's living room floor.

The next day, Rachel had a performance at that event the band was invited to, and Santana showed up. Rachel doesn't count it as a date because they barely got to speak with each other because Santana left before Rachel could properly introduces Santana to her band members.

And then these last couple of days Santana hasn't been available because she's finishing up the project she's working on and has been putting all over her energy into that.

So Rachel is jumping on this opportunity to spend time with Santana.

Her crazy parents can wait.

"I don't think so young lady." Shelby is blocking the back door of the house before Rachel knows it. "If you want us to drop the conversation about this mystery person you are seeing, then fine. We can do that. But you will stay and spend some time with your father and me."

"I promise to be at dinner tomorrow." Rachel turns around and starts making her way through the house, to the front door.

"Rachel..."

Rachel turns around, cutting her mother off before she can even really get started. "I've been here all morning, mom. _All_ morning and you guys have done nothing but giving me crap about my band and a stupid hickey that is none of your business." Rachel lets her irritation show. "I'm sorry but I have had enough. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that she's walking out of her childhood home and leaving behind her stunned parents.

And as she walks down the drive way, she thinks about how tomorrow at dinner she is going to get so much shit about leaving the way she just did.

"Fuck."

00000000000

"Stupid bitch!" Rachel smiles over at the Latina that is currently yelling at the movie they're watching.

Just like she said, Santana showed up at her place and they talked for a full ten minutes before the clothes came flying off and Santana had Rachel on her back.

After spending a few hours pleasing each other, Santana told Rachel about how she's done with the kitchen she's been working on and Rachel tells Santana all about the new song the band is working on. Then they decided to settle down and watch a movie.

It's a horror movie and of course the characters are doing stupid stuff to get themselves killed and Santana has spent most of the movie yelling at them like they can hear her.

"That was some stupid shit." Santana roll her eyes as the credits roll on the end of the movie. "I'll never watch that shit again."Santana counties to lie at the end of the bed and talk about how bad the movie was.

"Shut up." Rachel kicks at Santana bare thigh. "Stop cussing." Rachel thinks back to all the bad words that have slip past her lips. Words that she only really used when upset but now seem to use more since meeting Santana.

"Hey!" Santana moves to grab Rachel's foot. "That's cold." Santana grabs a hold of the foot and pull. Rachel's little body slides down the bed.

"What are you doing?" Rachel giggles as Santana sits up starts tickling the bottom of Rachel's foot. "Stop."

"Payback for making me watch that stupid movie." Santana moves her busy fingers up Rachel's legs until she is tickling Rachel's sides.

They play around for a few more minutes before Santana gets tired and flops down next to Rachel.

"You're childish." Rachel smiles and turns over to look at Santana.

"You like it, babe."

Rachel doesn't say anything after Santana says that.

They have yet to define their relationship. Yes they have gone on a date and they call each other and obviously they are still having sex with each other, but they haven't talked about what exactly they are doing.

Rachel knows what she is trying to do, but she's clueless when it comes to knowing what Santana wants.

So when comments like that are said, Rachel just lets them go because she doesn't want to assume that they have deeper meaning then what Santana attended it to.

0000000000000000000000

"Hey Lopez!" Santana is halfway across the parking lot when she hears Finn's loud voice. Santana, Finn and Quinn had just got done working on a building. Santana had promised to pick Rachel up from band practice and as of ten minutes ago, she's late. So she's trying to get out of here as soon as possible.

"What's up guy?" Santana doesn't stop her quick strides across the parking lot. Finn doesn't catch up to her until she's already at her truck, tossing her tools into the bed of the truck.

"The guys and I are going out for beers in about an hour. Wanna join? Even Q's coming out tonight." Finn follows right behind Santana as she moves to climb into her truck.

"Yeah, she told me." Santana closes the door and starts the engine. "I've already got plans tonight. I th…"

"Dude, give it up," Matt pops up behind Finn. "She's not bullshiting around with us now. She has a girlfriend." Matt says in a teasing voice.

"Shut up and step away from my car." Santana makes a shooing motion. "I gotta go."

"Yeah," Matt slaps the side of the truck. "Go see your girl."

"Back off guys." Quinn walks up and slaps make on the back of the head. "Bye San."Quinn waves and starts chatting with the guys.

Rachel is patiently standing outside of Aaron's house when Santana pulls up to the curb.

"Sorry I'm late." Santana says as Rachel slides into the passenger seat.

"It's fine." Rachel quietly tells her.

They've been driving for five minutes now and Rachel has remained uncharacteristically quiet. Santana doesn't know if it's from her being late or what the problem is.

"How was practice?" Santana asks in hope of starting a conversation or at least finding out what is wrong with Rachel.

"Fine." Rachel shrugs and looks down at her phone. "We should be good to go tomorrow."

"That's good."They ride in silent all the way to Santana's apartment.

"Wait," Santana reaches out and touches Rachel shoulder before the girl can get out of the truck. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Rachel gives a little smile.

Santana's eyes searches the other girls face for any clues that she's being untruthful. "I can take you home if you don…"

"I'm fine." Rachel slides out of the truck. "Come on. You promised me dinner."

Rachel starts to return to her normal self after they have dinner and settle onto the couch to watch a romantic comedy.

"Please tell me again…why do I let you pick the movies?" Santana roll her eyes at the cheeky scene happening on the TV.

"Shut up." Rachel slaps Santana's thigh and cuddle more into her.

Santana gets bored of the movie and decides that she's had enough of the bad film. "Wanna go to my room and fool around?" Santana emphasizes her words by moving her hand up Rachel's shirt. She's rubbing Rachel's stomach now.

"It's almost over." Rachel rolls her eyes and grabs Santana hand and moves it back over her shirt. "You can be a good girl for twenty more minutes."

Santana laughs and goes back to pretending to watch the movie. "Be right back?"Santana tells Rachel when her phone rings.

"Sup." Santana answers the call.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but Beth want to call you before she goes to be." Quinn informs her. "Hold on."

Beth voice comes onto the line. "Hey brat!" Santana greets the little girl.

"Auntie San!" Beth giggles. "You not come play with me today." Santana can hear the pout in the little blonde's voice.

"I know. I thought we talked about this yesterday. I'll come play with you tomorrow."

"But," Beth starts to protest but Quinn voice is heard telling the little girl not to whine. "Mommy says I gots to get off the phone. Sugars here to watch me. We play tomorrow, Sanny!"

"Yes we will, Beth." Santana laughs as she hears Quinn struggling to get the phone from the little girl. "Be good for Sugar, Beth. Put your mom back on the phone. I love you."

"Love you to Auntie San!"

Quinn gets back on the phone and they talk for a couple of minutes before saying goodnight. When Santana gets back into the living room, Rachel is turning off the DVD player and TV.

"Ready for bed?" Santana grins and walks over to Rachel. Rachel smiles and puts the remote down on the TV stand.

"She's cute." Rachel looks at the picture of Santana and Beth that she sat the remote next to.

"Yeah," Santana moves behind Rachel and put her arms around Rachel's waist. "But make no mistake. She's a handful." Santana starts placing little kisses along the side of Rachel's face. "I have a play date with her tomorrow. Quinn is going into the office and I get to babysit."

"Hmmm…" Rachel leans back into Santana. "Sounds like fun."

"Yeah," Santana turns Rachel head and capture her lips for the first time tonight. "But right now I want to play with you."

Santana only makes it so far as taking Rachel's shirt off before the little brunette stops her from going any further. "What's wrong?"

Rachel just sighs and sits up. "Can we talk?"Santana frowns and move off of the bed to take her jeans off.

"Um…right now?" Santana unbuttons her jeans. "Like…can we have sex and then talk?" Santana says seriously.

They haven't seen each other in a few days and they haven't had sex in almost a week. It's driving Santana mad.

"Can I…" Rachel starts and then stop, "Can I come with you to babysit Beth?"

"What?" Santana stands in front of Rachel with her jeans pulled down around her feet. "I um…wait." Santana tries to get her thoughts together.

"I just…she's important to you and…"

"Wait." Santana puts her hand up. "Fuck," Santana kicks her jeans off and looks at Rachel and frown. "What the hell, Rachel."

"What?" Rachel gets up off the bed as well. She's only half naked from the waist up but she doesn't care. Santana's seen her in less. "I want to meet your friends and…"

"No." Santana shakes her head. "I told you I wasn't ready to meet your friends and family."

"Uh yeah," Rachel frowns. "I remember. That was before we started dating, months ago."

"We've only been dating for two months." Santana roll her eyes when she hears Rachel making it sound like it's been longer.

"Whatever," Rachel waves the comment off. "Point is…I didn't ask you to go to dinner with my family or meet my friends. I asked if I could spend time with you and some of the people that mean a lot to you." Rachel sighs. "Just because you're not ready to meet my people doesn't mean that I'm not ready to meet yours."

Santana has told Rachel about how her parents live across the country and they are not the closes family. Quinn, Beth, Matt and Finn are the closes she has to family. Santana talks about Beth like she's her own. Santana kind of see's Beth as her own. She'd do anything for that little girl. Beth dads not in the picture so Santana steps in as the other parent figure in the little girl's life. Quinn and Beth is her family.

"Rachel," Santana just says her name and stares at her.

"Are you going to ask me to be your girlfriend?" Rachel walks over to Santana. "Because if not,"

"What?" Santana allows Rachel to kiss her.

"Then," Rachel runs her hands up and down Santana's arms before grabbing her hands. "I'll just have to ask you. I want us to be official."

"And you want to meet my people."

"Yes." Rachel squeezes her hands. "I would love to meet your people."

Santana sighs and stares at Rachel.

She can't deny her feeling for the other girl anymore. They've been dating for two months now and Santana has even been skipping out on her friends to spend time with Rachel. She's attached. She's addicted and she doesn't see that changing anytime soon.

"You can't meet Beth yet." Rachel pouts. "But…you can meet Quinn."

"That's lame. I've already met Quinn." Rachel met Quinn the same night she met Santana. She didn't have a long conversation with the girl but they were introduced to each other before Santana dragged her away for some hot sex. And Rachel has seen Quinn and greeted her in passing whenever she's met Santana after work.

"Not really." Santana kiss Rachel's pout away. "We all can have lunch. Take it or leave it."

"Hmmm," Rachel taps her chin in thought. "I don't know. Am I meeting her as your girlfriend or as your fuck buddy?"

Santana laughs and shakes her head at Rachel. What has she gotten herself into?

"I guess you can be my girlfriend."

"You guess?"

Santana roll her eyes. "Be my girlfriend?"

"Of course." Rachel says with a beaming smile. "Now…" Rachel pulls Santana into her. "Let's play."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Santana left her moms house when she was eighteen and fresh out of high school. Santana's parents divorced when she was just seven years old. While her dad still supported her and her little brother finically, he was never stable physically after the divorce. Marco Lopez would show up whenever it was convenient for him. Never came to any of his kid's talent shows, Carlos basketball games, or not even Santana's graduation.

And Lena Lopez.

Lena wasn't a bad mother. She made sure food was on the table, clothes on their back and a roof over her children's head. But she also had beliefs.

A religious woman.

So when Santana came out to her, she stuck to her beliefs. But instead of kicking Santana out of her life, Lena just ignores her daughter's personal life. She doesn't want to tell her anything about it. So Santana went from the summer before her senior year of high school, all the way up to graduation, not being able to speak to her family about her relationships or anything that involved her liking the same sex.

And it sucks not being able to express who you are.

So Santana packed her bags and moved across the county as soon as she could.

She needed to be free.

It was in college her freshman year that she met Quinn Fabray and they have been best friends every since.

Quinn is the person she goes to when she's super happy or mad sad.

Quinn's family.

Santana hasn't had that many relationships but the ones she has had, Quinn has been there to witness. Quinn knows her better than anyone and is pretty good at calling when a girl Santana is dating isn't going to last long.

"She's not usually late." Santana knee bounces as she sits across from Quinn in a little café, while they wait for Rachel to show up for their lunch date. "She should be here any minute." Santana looks to the door of the café and sigh when her girlfriend doesn't appear.

"Relax San." Quinn smiles and takes a sip of her water. "I'm not judging her."

Santana roll her eyes and open her mouth to call bullshit, when Rachel comes rushing up to their table.

"I'm sorry. So sorry." Rachel is clutching two binders and her purse to her chest. Breath coming out in small pants.

"Its fine, Rachel." Quinn stands up and extends her hand. "I know we met before but…" She shrugs. "I'm Quinn."

Rachel smiles and sits her binders and purse on the table, before grabbing Quinn's hand and shaking it. "Rachel. Nice to meet you." Their hands drop and Rachel looks down at Santana who is quietly watching the exchange. "Hey."

"Hi." Santana gives her a small smile and pats the chair next to her.

"Sit Rachel," Quinn sits back down and pick up her Manu. "Let's order and then you can tell me about this band that you are in." Rachel and Quinn grin at each other before Quinn waves a waitress over.

Santana barely talks during the whole lunch. How can she when Rachel and Quinn are having so much fun swooping stories about their jobs, Rachel's band and Beth.

So far she thinks Quinn really likes Rachel. Quinn asks follow up questions about whatever Rachel is rambling about and doesn't wear that bored look on her face.

After they eat and chat, Santana pay's the bill and walk Rachel outside to get a cab before going back inside to get her things, so her and Quinn can go pick Beth up from her sitters.

"So?" Santana asks as they walk to her car.

"She's nice."Quinn shrugs and ducks into her car.

Santana slaps the hood of the car before getting in the passenger seat. "Quinn," Quinn smiles because she knows that Santana is just dying for approval.

Since meeting Santana, Quinn has never seen her like a girl so much. Not even, Britney, who she was with for almost two years. Usually there is something about every girl that Santana likes to point out and talk about, something that annoys Santana and turn her off eventually. And whatever that thing is, Quinn would have to hear about it.

But that's not the case with Rachel.

Rachel Berry is different.

Santana has been very quiet about the little singer. Santana hasn't complained about anything Rachel has said or did. She even blushes when talking about Rachel.

Santana Lopez blushing…

Rachel Berry has that girl hooked.

This is the one time that Quinn feels like her opinion wouldn't really count. She could say that she didn't like Rachel and Santana would just shrug and keep dating her. With other girls Santana would always listen to Quinn's advice.

But not with Rachel

And that's fine with Quinn because she believes that Rachel Berry is good for Santana Lopez. They are extremely cute together and it is nice seeing Santana so happy.

"I like her." Quinn grins, "She's funny, goal oriented, confident and she has you by the balls and you don't even know it."

"Whatever," Santana tries to act like she wasn't holding her breath, waiting to hear what Quinn thought. "Don't go crazy. She's alright."

"Balls," Quinn smirks. "Got em." She holds out her hand and makes a squeezing motion before busting out in laughter.

00000000000000

"…It was so nerve racking." Rachel rambles to Marley. "This girl is her best friend, Mar. Santana would probably kick me to the curb if Quinn makes even one disapproving comment about me."

"Rach, ma…"

Rachel doesn't even pause to give Marley a chance to voice her opinion. "And that would suck. That would _so_ bad." Rachel has been obsessing about her meeting with Quinn every since it happened three hours ago. She even went as far as calling her sister up and asking for her to come over so she could vent. Santana hasn't called or texted her within those three hours since they last seen each other and Rachel is convinced that she is going to get dumped. "I like her. I like her a lot."

Marley gives up on trying to talk and just listen to her sister gosh about this girl she's dating. Marley has never seen Rachel so into someone. Yes Rachel has dated other woman but she's never been so invested in them before. There has never been any girl that could make Rachel leave band practice without having everything situated before she left.

But this Santana Lopez did.

Santana Lopez makes Rachel ramble, stutter and all out forget about anything else that is going on in Rachel Berry's life.

Santana makes her sister happy.

So without even having a full conversation with Santana, Marley likes her.

"I don't know," Rachel shrugs her shoulder. "She makes me happy, Mar."

"That's great Rach." Marley smiles, reaching across the kitchen island to squeeze her big sisters hand.

"I be…" Rachel gets cut off by Santana's ringtone. "Hello?" Rachel is quick to answer.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Santana voice floats through the phone.

Rachel puts her hand over the phone, whispers to Marley that she'll be right back and then heads into her bedroom.

"Hey. Sorry. Marley's here. I think we are going to have dinner in a little and then watch a movie." Rachel informs the other girl.

Santana laughs before saying, "So dinner and a movie with your sister, huh. Is there something you want to tell me?"Santana jokes.

"Haha…very funny." Rachel rolls her eyes and moves to sit down on her bed. A smile creeps across her face when she spots Santana's favorite watch on her night stand. Santana hates taking that watch off, so the fact that it's sitting next to Rachel's bed is a big deal. "So…what did Quinn think about me? Did I pass?"

"Quinn likes you just fine." Santana says not giving to much away. The way she says it makes it seem like Quinn didn't really go through a lot of effort to telling Santana if she likes Rachel or not. Like Quinn really doesn't care.

Rachel knows that's not the case at all. Santana is just trying to annoy her.

"Um…okay." Rachel just tries to ignore the voice telling her to probe for more information. "What are you up to?"

"On my way home from Quinn's. I'm so tired. Beth wore me out." Santana accompanies her words with a yawn.

"Hmmm…do you wanna sleep here tonight?"

"Marley's there." Is Santana's way of saying no.

"So? She won't be here all night." Rachel reaches over for the watch on her night stand. "I would love if you came over."

"Maybe later," Pause. "Just text me when your sister leaves."

"Sure." Rachel is too distracted with putting the watch on her wrist. "You better come."

"I will." And then Santana hangs up.

Rachel admires how the watch looks on her wrist before deciding to not risk the chance of breaking or losing it, so she takes it off and sits it back on the night stand.

"Marley, you're staying over for dinner." Rachel walks back into the kitchen and pulls out a bottle of wine. "And a movie."

"Um okay." Marley just watches her sister pour both of them a glass of wine. "Please tell me she didn't dump you over the phone. That's tacky." Marley frowns.

"Shut up."

000000000000

"Fuck," Santana hisses when she stubs her toe on the wall right outside of Rachel's bedroom. "Why don't you turn on a fucking light?"

"Hush." Rachel tugs the hurt Latina into her room and quietly closes the door behind her. "There." Rachel flips the light switch next to her door and the room lights up.

"Your sister is still here." Santana states knowingly. There is no other reason why Rachel would refuse to turn on the lights.

"We had wine with our dinner." Rachel throws her hands up. "She had a little more than me. I couldn't let her go home like that."

Santana just nods and sits on the bed and starts to remove her shoes. "Are you upset that she's still here? She has school early so she'll be gone before you leave for work."

"It's fine."Santana doesn't look away from messing with her shoes strings.

"Santana." Rachel states firmly. Rachel sighs once Santana looks up. "You are so frustrating sometimes." Rachel slides her sweatpants back down her legs before walking around to the other side of the bed. "Just leave if you don't wanna be here. I co…"

"Shut up." Santana cuts Rachel off. The little singer rolls her eyes and climb into the bed and under the covers. "I wouldn't have come over if I didn't want to see you. " Santana pauses to remove her jeans and t-shirt before crawling into bed beside Rachel in nothing but her bra and underwear. "For fuck sake, I got up at almost two o'clock in the morning just to be here with you."

Rachel smiles when Santana arms sneaks around her waist and the other woman's front presses into her back. "I'm needy." Rachel relaxes back into the embrace as Santana start to planet little kisses along the back of her neck.

"Don't I know it, babe." Santana chuckles and moves to kiss Rachel ear. "Quinn really likes you." Santana whispers into her girlfriend ear.

"Oh she really likes me now? I though she just said I was fine."Rachel teases.

"Don't let it go to your head." Santana squeezes Rachel side and leans over for a goodnight kiss before they both quiet down for sleep.

00000000000000000000

"Yes…please…harder." Rachel cries out when Santana pushes two fingers into her center. They've been going at it all day. Santana has the day off and Rachel doesn't have band practice because Aaron's on vacation with his family and she never works on Tuesdays. Santana showed up at her apartment with breakfast at around nine this morning. They've been having sex all over the apartment since nine-thirty.

Right now, Rachel is propped up against the breakfast bar with Santana standing between her legs. They are both naked and sweaty. Santana has two fingers deep inside of Rachel while her tongue sucks at Rachel's hard left nipple. "Cum for me." Santana switches to the other nipple and uses her free hand to reach down and play with Rachel's clit.

"Oh fuck." Rachel cries out. "Fuck fuck fuck." Santana puts pressure on her clit and shoves her fingers just a little deeper. Rachel cries out Santana's name when she comes.

"Good girl." Santana grins and kisses up Rachel's body.

"Don't." Rachel hand shoots out to hold Santana's wrist when the taller girl tries to pull out. "I need a minute." Rachel pants. "Just stay."

Santana nods and presses her lips to Rachel's. "Tell me when."

After a few minutes Rachel gives Santana permission to remove her fingers. Rachel groans and Santana just chuckles before telling Rachel to hold on before lifting Rachel off of the island and carrying her back into the bedroom.

Once they hit the bed, their lips are promptly back on each others. "I think you are trying to break me." Rachel moans into the kiss when she feels Santana finger running through her folds. "San…" Rachel pushes against her girlfriends shoulder when Santana sticks a single finger into her. "I can't..." Santana quickly removes her finger. She's never been one to push. Santana knows that she's been inside Rachel all morning and the little singer might be getting sore.

"Sorry."Santana plants a chaste kiss to Rachel's lips before sliding off of her.

Rachel just smiles and sits up. "I'm not." Rachel bites her bottom lip and looks over at Santana's naked body lying beside her.

"What are you doing, babe?" Santana laughs as Rachel straddles her.

"Making you cum." With the Rachel reaches between them and spreads hers and Santana's pussy lips. "Oh…"

"Damn baby." Santana moans when their centers connect. "Move those hips." Santana grabs Rachel's ass and help push Rachel into her.

"Oh…fuck you feel so good." Rachel moans and pushes her hard clit into Santana's. The feeling of Santana's pussy on hers is driving her crazy.

"That's right…fuck it babe." Santana bites her lip and looks up at Rachel's face while she rides her. "Give it to me." Santana reaches up to squeeze and play with Rachel's breast.

"Oh fuck…cum with me San." Rachel cries and moves her hips faster.

"Yea…yea…cum on me Rach." Santana pushes up into her. "Cum on me."

A couple of more thrust and they both cry out as the reach their limit. Rachel's cum dripping down into Santana.

"Fuck Rach." Santana laughs and pull Rachel's head down for a kiss.

"Ugh…can we sleep now." Rachel cuddles up to Santana and drift off to sleep.

When Rachel wakes up again it's almost six and she's alone in her bed. After throwing on a t-shirt, she goes in search of her girlfriend.

"Hey." Rachel leans against the kitchen doorway and watch Santana stand over the stove, making what looks like to be cheeseburgers.

"Hungry?" Santana smiles over her shoulder. "I thought I'd feed you. I'm sure you starving after all the excise I put you through today." Santana grabs some plates and dishes out some burgers and fries.

"You're amazing." Rachel slaps Santana's now clothed butt, on her way to the sink to wash her hands. They move their meal into the living room to eat and watch the news.

"I'm so excited to meet Beth tomorrow!" Rachel just came back into the living room after washing the dishes.

They have been together a little over five months and Rachel is just now meeting Beth. Santana has hung out with the band and Marley a few times in the last month. Rachel has even hung out with Quinn and Santana's work crew but has refused letting Rachel meet Beth.

"I feel like the step mom." Rachel jokes.

Santana roll her eyes.

Santana knows Rachel said it as a joke but she also knows that the girl probably honestly feel like that. Santana has been in Beth life since day one. Beth's dad didn't want any part of being a parent and ran off. Santana always told Quinn that, Adam was a loser. But Quinn still stayed with the guy and as soon as Quinn told him she was pregnant, Adam had fled the city. Santana went to parenting classes and everything with Quinn. If you ask Santana, Beth is her child.

While Santana and Quinn have never had a romantic relationship, most of the women Santana has dated have found Quinn threatening. Santana would always have to tell the woman she was dating that she was not sleeping with Quinn or that Quinn wasn't an ex. They would get mad that Santana would drop any and everything to be there for Beth and Quinn. Some of her relationships ended because Santana hated having to defuse their jealousy every time she turned around. As far as Santana is concerned Beth is her daughter as well and she's going to always be there for that little girl and her mom. Quinn has always been there for her. They are the best of friends and Santana won't let anything or anyone get between them.

Santana has actually cancelled on Rachel a few times so she could pick Beth up from school or babysit at the last minute. Rachel has never complained or showed any type of jealousy, so they have never really talked about how Santana co-parents with Quinn.

The fact that Rachel is always asking about Beth well being and being understanding when Santana has to cancel dinner plans, makes Santana like the woman that much more. Every day Santana finds something else to like about Rachel. It's kind of scary.

The only reason why she wouldn't let Rachel meet Beth before was because she wanted to be sure their relationship was going somewhere. Beth is young and impressionable. Neither Quinn nor Santana likes bring people into Beth's lives if the person isn't going to be around long. Beth gets attached to easily. Rachel wouldn't have warmed her way into Beth's heart, and if Santana and Rachel broke up after just a couple of month, Beth would be heartbroken.

Santana knows how it is to having someone in your life and then gone the next.

She refuses to do to Beth what Marco did to her.

"How does that make you feel?" Santana questions.

"Huh?" Rachel is distracted by a shampoo commercial and is half listening to Santana.

"Hey," Santana lightly slaps Rachel's thigh to get her attention. "How does being a step mom make you feel?"

"Santana I was just joking." Rachel knows how defensive Santana can be about Beth.

Santana roll her eyes and move closer to Rachel on the couch. "I know." Santana sighs. "But Beth is basically my kid too. Are you sure you're okay with that?" Santana goes on to question.

"I understand she comes with being with you. I…"

"Quinn too." Santana through out there. "I mean," Santana takes a deep breath. "You know Quinn is just my best friend. She's family. I…"

"I know." Rachel says softly. "I think your relationship with Beth is great. And I'm glad you have Quinn and Beth in your life. I would never try to break that up." Rachel wants to tell Santana she loves her but thinks it would be too much for Santana to handle right now.

Santana is very fragile when it comes to feelings. Too much at once, can make the girl run the other way.

"Good." Santana run her hands up Rachel's thigh. "Give me a kiss."

Santana smiles into the kiss. She's never been this happy in a relationship before.

She only has Rachel Berry to thank for making her feel this way.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

"Why are you so small?"

Rachel looks down at the little girl sitting beside her on Santana's couch. "I guess it's just in my genes. My mother's not that tall either." Rachel says with a smile.

"Your jeans!" Beth stares up at Rachel with wide eyes. "Is that why I'm so small?"Rachel looks on with confused eyes as Beth starts to scoot off of the couch.

"No. Wh…"

'"Hey!" Santana picks up Beth before she makes it three feet from the couch. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Is my mom here yet? I gotta tell her ta stop buying me small jeans. I wanna be tall!"

Santana laughs even though she has no idea what the kid is talking about. "Your moms not here yet. Jeans?" Santana looks to Rachel for answers.

"I didn't mean…she asked me why I'm so small and I said that it must be in my genes." Rachel smiles as Beth nods along with her.

"Yeah, Rae's mom wore short jeans too." Beth says seriously. Rachel just laughs. She finds Beth mix up to be adorable.

"Oh," Santana nods in understanding. "I think what Rachel meant was," Santana sits down next to Rachel with Beth on her lap. "She's small because her mother is small. Genes is just another way of saying that…"

"So I'm not going to be small?" Beth cuts Santana off. The little girls is only worried about her future size. "Mommy's tall. I be tall like mommy and you!"

"Yes, Tiny." Santana kisses Beth cheek with a fond smile. "One day you won't be my Tiny anymore. You'll be my big girl."

Beth pouts at that. "But I like being your Tiny, Sanny!"

"Oh babe," Santana tickles Beth sides. Beth wiggles and laughs with glee. "Don't be silly. You'll always be my Tiny."

Rachel smiles at the two. Rachel meet Beth a month ago and Santana has been letting her hangout with the two of them more and more. Beth took a liking to Rachel right away. Rachel sings to her and runs around on the play ground with her just like her mom and Santana.

Rachel has never been around kids that much. Only having to interact with them when visiting her moms younger sister who has two of her own little ones. Despite that, Rachel seemed to easily charm the little girl into accepting her into her aunt's life.

"Now go put on your shoes. Your mom should be here in a little." Santana puts Beth down and the little girl goes running into the other room to get her shoes.

Rachel came over to Santana's after a long day of work to see her girlfriend was in the middle of a tea date with her niece. Santana still invited Rachel in to hangout with them until Quinn came to pick up her daughter.

Quinn shows up fifteen minutes and collects her daughter. Santana promises Beth to come over tomorrow to read her a bedtime story. Rachel watches as Santana hugs both Quinn and Beth before taking the seat next to her on the couch.

"Damn I'm tired." Santana yawns and stretches out on the couch, laying her head in Rachel's lap. "Are you staying the night?"

Rachel rolls her eyes. "It's only eight and you're talking about going to bed? You are so old."

"Well we all can't be a young twenty five like you." Santana smirks.

"You're only a year older."

"Sti…" Santana gets cut off by Rachel's lips.

"Yes," Rachel whispers into the kiss. "I'll stay the night old lady."

0000000000

Santana wakes up in bed alone. She walks into the living room to find Rachel tucked into the corner of the couch with a blanket wrapped around her.

"Hey!" Rachel sends her a beaming smile. "Can I get you some coffee?"

Santana laughs as Rachel doesn't even wait for a response before throwing the blanket off and dashing off into the kitchen.

Santana is sitting in Rachel's abandon spot when the singer comes back into the room. "Thanks babe." Santana takes the coffee from Rachel's hands and leans up for a kiss but I hand on her shoulder stops their lips from actually touching. "What?"

"Teeth?"Rachel raises a single eyebrow.

"Brushed." Santana laughs.

"Mmmkay." Rachel closes the distance between them.

After they make out for a good five minutes, Rachel and Santana snuggle up together under the blanket. They spend the next hour watching TV before Santana has to start getting ready for work.

Santana is in the middle of looking under her bed for her other shoe when Rachel walks into the room. "Have you seen my other shoe?" Santana holds up the one half of the pair of black and red pair of Chuck Taylors she is holding.

"The living room closet." Rachel says without thought. Rachel remembers seeing the shoe yesterday when she went to hand up her coat. Santana is always putting her shoes all over the place.

"Thanks." Santana jumps up and heads out of the room. Rachel smacks her butt as she walks pass.

"Are you coming to the show tonight?"

Santana roll her eyes. Santana goes to every show if she doesn't have to work. So Rachel should already know the answer to this question. "Of course."

"Good. Because I wrote a song about you."

"You did?"

"I did." Rachel says with a small blush.

"Come here." Santana finishes stuffing her foot into her shoe, tying it and standing back up with her arms open. Rachel gladly walks into them. "Damn." Santana moans into Rachel's mouth. "I wish I didn't have to leave. I would so take you right now."

"Don't worry."Rachel pecks her lips a few times. "We have tonight."

Santana smiles and captures Rachel's lips again. "Stop." Rachel laughs when Santana starts to move the kisses from her lips to her neck. "You have to work." Rachel tries to push Santana away.

"Hey," Santana grows serious. She grabs Rachel's hands to keep the girl from pulling away.

"What?" Rachel is smiling at her.

"Nothing." Santana just keeps staring at her. She loves that smile.

"Santana." Rachel squeezes her hands when Santana doesn't move. "Work. Go."

Rachel tries to pull, but Santana holds on. "I love you."

The words are out before she knows it. It's the first time that either one of them have uttered those three words before. Santana's actually surprised she's the first one to say them. Usually she's not so open about her emotions. She was with her last girlfriend for over a year before she told her she loved her.

But Rachel

Everything about her relationship with Rachel is different.

She's different with Rachel.

A good different

"You…love me?" Rachel grins.

Santana laughs and pulls her into a kiss. "Yea. I do."

"I love you too." They share a few more kisses before Rachel pushes her away. "Now go to work."

0000000000

Dinner with Rachel's parents is always a challenge. Rachel always has to challenge herself not to walk out on dinner or say something hurtful to her parents. Kevin and Shelby Berry can be a lot to take in separately but together… together they're overpowering.

Rachel has spent the last four hours challenging herself to keep it together. She came over for dinner to celebrate her sister's graduation. Marley will be graduating from college in less than two weeks and Rachel is all kinds of proud. Even though it took Marley an extra year to figure out what she wanted to major in, Marley stuck with school and will be graduating at the top 10% of her class.

Dinner was mostly spent on everyone letting Marley know how proud of her they are and dropping hints about how Rachel needs to go back to school. Kevin Berry found multiple ways to insult Rachel's job as a clerk at a music store. Even went as far as saying it wasn't a real job and eventually Rachel was going to have to grow up.

But all that time….

All that time Rachel held her tongue. Didn't let her parents mess up her happy mood.

But then about thirty minutes ago her mom started interrogating her about her love life. Rachel has yet to let her parents meet Santana. Not because she's ashamed or anything. It's just that even though they've been together for almost seven months, the relationship still feels new and exciting to her. Rachel just doesn't want her parents to mess that up. Rachel parents have the tendency to bring up past relationships. Like Rachel's relationship with Amanda.

Amanda was her first. The first person Rachel dated, slept with, and loved. Amanda was also the first girl to ever break the singer's heart. Even with all that hurt, Rachel had a hard time letting go of Amanda. Or maybe it was because of all of those things Amanda stood for that Rachel had a hard time letting go of the girl. Anyway…Rachel parents are nosey and would most likely bring up ex girlfriends and things Rachel hasn't yet shared with Santana yet.

Even thought Rachel and Santana have been together for almost seven months, they haven't talked about past relationships yet. The topic has never come up. And while it is something that they should talk about, Rachel would just prefer that that information comes from her.

So instead of at least giving her parent the name of the girl she's dating, Rachel changes the subject to her band and the big news she's been holding for the last two days.

"Tour?" Shelby repeats like what she's saying can't be right. "You're going on a summer tour."

"Yes!" Rachel beams.

That's right. A few nights ago, a manager by the name of Richard Evans, came out to see the band do a set at a night club they frequent. Apparently Richard has been following the bands work for the past month and likes what he sees and hears. He offered them a deal to open this summer for a band he manages. Also is going to give them studio time if they do well on the tour and come up with some more songs to record. He is basically making the tour their trail to see if he wants to manage them. Either way, the band is taking the deal.

"That's great Rach!" Rachel didn't even know Marley was creeping outside of her bedroom. "Oh my god! You're going to me famous!" Marley tackles Rachel into a hug.

"Kevin!" Rachel looks over Marley's shoulder to see a frown on her moms face. "Get in here Kevin." When Rachel dad pops up, Shelby informs him of Rachel's news.

"Tour?" Rachel rolls her eyes. How did she get stuck with these two as her parents?

"It's a great opportunity?" Rachel says while getting comfortable on her old bed, Marley sitting to her right. "I'm excited about it."

"I just…Rachel." Shelby sighs. "The music industry is very…it can be very disappointing. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Rachel sighs. Her parents can never just be excited for her when it comes to her music. Shelby always has to use her failure in the music world as an excuse to why she doesn't support Rachel's music career. Shelby didn't get that far in the business and thinks Rachel is just wasting her time. Kevin just doesn't like anything that doesn't require a college degree. The man is a teacher and thinks school is the answer for everything. He was over the moon when Marley had decided to major in History. She's now on her way to be a history teacher.

"I won't."

"What about work?" Kevin butts into the conversation. "You already don't have the best job. Are they really going to let you stay off work for what? A month or two?" Her dad throws his hands up. "You have responsibilities Rachel. Bills Rachel."

"I'll get paid for the tour. I'm not stupid dad." Rachel growls. "Just…"

"I think you should think about this. You should give…"

"Can you just stop!" Rachel stands from the bed. "Just…I want to be alone."

"Young lady, I wi…"

"Dad." This time its Marley's voice that breaks in.

Kevin looks to his youngest daughter and then back to his oldest. Rachel has sat back down, turning her face away from her parents.

"Let's give her some space, Kevin." Shelby whispers.

Rachel doesn't take her eyes off the wall until her parents have left her bedroom.

"They just don't understand Rach." Marley puts a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder. "They don't know how good you guys are."

"Thanks." Rachel wipes at the stray tears she has coming down her face. She doesn't even remember when she started crying. "Can I get a minute alone?"

Marley smiles sadly over at Rachel before giving her a kiss on the cheek before exiting the room.

"What's up, babe?" Santana's voice filters through the phone.

Santana is the first person Rachel thought of when her night started going downhill. The only person besides Marley that she would want to talk to while she's so frustrated and hurt.

While Santana can be frustrating, she can also be very calming for Rachel. It's just something about Santana that just puts Rachel at ease. That's exactly what she needs right now.

"I'm sorry." Rachel whispers into the phone. "I know you're with Beth and…"

"Hey what's…are you okay?" Santana voice turns from playful to concerned within seconds.

"I just…I don't want to be that…I don't know. Clingy girlfriend."

"Clingy girlfriend?" Santana asks confused with what Rachel is talking about. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't want to interrupt your time with Beth. I can call you back."Rachel sighs. She doesn't even know what she's talking about anymore. Her emotions are all over the place.

"Don't hang up."

"But I just talked to you an hour ago. I don't want to be clingy." Rachel cradles the phone between her shoulder and face, holding it there as she moves to lie down on her side. "Clingy girlfriends are bad."

"Are you drunk?" Santana tries.

Rachel shakes her head. "No." She sniffles. "I'm upset."

"About?"

"My parents suck." Is all Rachel lets pass her lips.

"I'm sorry." Santana doesn't know what else to say. "Do you need me to come get you?"

Rachel smiles at that question. Rachel's parents live on the outskirts of the city and Santana does too, but way on the other side of town. But here she is, offering to put her night with Beth on hold for minute in order to pick up her upset girlfriend who is on the other side of town.

"No. That's okay." Rachel actually chuckles into the phone. "I just wanted to hear your voice. I'll get over this in a minute. I should be use to their shit by now."

"They shouldn't be that way."

"But they are. I'm just happy I have you."

"Always."

**TBC**

**a/n: okay guys…there you have it…another chapter. thank you guys for all the reviews, new followers and just loyal readers. You guys rock! **

**Please drop me a line or two and let me know what you guys think about this chapter or the story as a whole. Reviews are encouraging. They always make me smile. I don't care if it's just one or two words. It all counts. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: Once again you guys are great! I love the comments. I'm glad you guys like the playfulness but yet serious way I'm trying to write these characters. Rachel's family is kind of based of mines. My parents can be overbearing at times and I love my sister to pieces. I can laugh and talk with her for days. **

**I also just noticed that I didn't have my private messaging link available. If anyone is interested in sending me a message, that is now available as well as reviews from people who are not members of this site. I know I accidently turned those things off before so… **** forgive me. Um…hmm…that is all I have to say. Thanks again and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

"I'm so excited!" Santana laughs at the excited squeal that Marley releases before stuffing some pancakes into her mouth.

Santana decided to take the younger girl out to breakfast as a graduation gift. This breakfast date is the first time the two have ever hung out alone together. Usually Rachel or one of their friends is lurking around.

But Santana doesn't mind being alone with Marley. They actually get alone pretty well. Marley has a corky kind of attitude that just makes her so easy to get along with. And for some reason Marley thinks that Santana is good for her sister. Marley always compliments how well Rachel and Santana are together. So there is no way Santana couldn't do something for this girl who never judged her relationship with Rachel, even when she was being a jerk.

So here they are having breakfast.

"Did you cry at your college graduation?" Marley says after she has finished off her pancakes. "Dumb question." Marley interrupts Santana before you could reply. "You don't look like a crier."

Santana laughs. "I actually did."Santana laughs even harder when Marley's eyes widen. "I know, right?"

"Seriously?"

Santana shrugs. "High school…high school wasn't the best time of my life. College was amazing. I was free to do whatever I wanted and…I don't know. I loved my classes and I made some pretty great friends." Santana smiles at the memory of when she first met Quinn. "While I was sad it was ending, I was also happy to be moving on to new things."

"Yeah," Marley looks distracted. "That's kind of how I feel." Her eyes find Santana's again. "Maybe I can find a job and get out of my parents house sooner rather than later."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Santana assures.

"Says the girl who hasn't met my parents yet." Marley laughs. "They're every bit of crazy Rachel makes them out to be."

Santana just laughs.

00000000

After breakfast, Santana heads to Rachel's apartment. She knocks on the door and waits for her girlfriend to open the door.

"Hey!" Rachel pulls her in by the hand and shuts the door behind her. "How was breakfast?" Rachel inquires after giving Santana a quick kiss.

"Good. She's going to be a great teacher." Santana says with a nod.

"So…what's up?" Rachel moves away from the entrance and starts walking into her bedroom. Santana follows. "I thought you had to work."

True.

Santana didn't have any intentions of stopping by Rachel's. The reason she had breakfast with Marley and not lunch or dinner was because her schedule was pose to be pretty full. Santana suppose to be meeting up with her team and going over new contracts and spending time in the office trying to make designs. And later today she's suppose to take Beth to the movies.

"I don't know." Santana shrugs. "I called Quinn on my way over here. She's going to take the lead on the next project. She can handle the office today."

"Are you okay?" Rachel looks away from the dresser she's been going through. When a shirt goes sailing through the air and lands on Rachel's bed, that's when Santana notice the mess that is Rachel's bedroom.

"I'm fine."Santana dismisses her concern. "What are you doing?" Santana sits on the end of the bed and pick at some of the stuff Rachel has on the bed.

"You don't look fine." Rachel goes back to shuffling things around. "I'm packing. It'll be time for me to leave in no time."

"Right." Santana leans back on the bed and watches her girlfriend continue to destroy the room. "I think I'm going to go." Santana sits up.

The only reason she came over to being with is because she was in her feelings. Talking with Marley this morning about college and being excited about the world made her emotional for some reason. So she thought she'd come see Rachel and Rachel would do something to distracted her. But that's not the case at all. Rachel is too distracted with packing.

"Why?" Rachel turns to see Santana putting back on her shoes. "I thought we could hangout for awhile and then have lunch together."

"Yeah…um," Santana tries to think of an excuse to leave. Obviously she can't use work. Damn her big mouth. "I just…I think I'm going to go."

Rachel sighs. And with that sigh Santana knows that Rachel can tell that's something is bothering her. But Santana being Santana is not going to talk about it until she's ready.

"Are you sure that you have to?" Rachel moves over to the bed. "We could do something else. We don't have to go out for lunch. You could cook us something." Rachel smirks.

Santana laughs. "_I_ could cook us something?"

"Yeah." Rachel moves to straddle Santana's legs. "What's wrong?"

It's at this point that Santana would lie and say it's nothing. And Rachel would either let it go or keep pushing and Santana would blow up.

But today it's different.

Santana watches Rachel's eyes trace her face, and the feel of Rachel's fingers playing with the hairs on the back of her neck, and all she can think about is how she loves this girl. How Rachel is always patient with her. How Rachel has somehow managed to make Santana Lopez fall in love.

"I guess," Santana sighs and buries her face in Rachel's neck. "I don't know...some stuff your sister said at breakfast got me thinking about some things."

"Like?" Santana feel Rachel trying to pull away so she can see her face, but Santana refuses to move.

"High school, my family…shit like that."

Rachel slaps her arm. "Language." Santana just chuckles. "Care to share?"

"Not really."

"What if we both shared?" Santana leans back to look at Rachel now. Rachel takes that as her cue to continue to explain. "I tell you something from my past and you tell me something about yours. I mean, we should be talking about this stuff anyway right? Nice healthy relationship and all that jazz." Santana smiles and aggress to go along with Rachel's plan. But only if Rachel goes first. "Okay…um…I broke my big toe when I was ten."

Santana laughs and asks her how she did that. Rachel explains how she's afraid of dogs and how she and Marley were playing in the backyard when a stray wonder in and she broke her toe in her haste to get away.

"I cheated on a math test when I was in the ninth grade." Santana admits. "I felt so guilty afterwards that I never cheated on anything again. And I made sure to put in extra effort to do well in math."

"Hmmm did that have anything to do with you becoming an architect?" Santana nods.

They spend the next thirty minutes admitting stupid things they did as kids, sharing good and bad memories from child hood. The conversation stays light until Santana shares with Rachel about how her dad left the family and how angry she was about it. About how sometime she still gets pissed about it even though she barley even talks to either of her parents.

"I'm sorry baby." Rachel kisses her forehead and holds her tighter.

"Amanda." Rachel whispers into her ear. Santana opens her mouth to ask who the hell Amanda is, but Rachel continues. "Amanda was my first."

"First what?" Santana asks softly. For some reason she can feel that this is something big for Rachel.

Rachel shrugs. "Everything." She says with a defeated tone.

"Okay?" Santana probe when Rachel doesn't go on.

"I think we should save this talk for another day." Rachel gives a weak smile and tries to move off of Santana's lap. Santana holds her in place.

"Should I be worried about this Amanda chick?" Rachel huffs.

"God no."

Santana searches her face before letting go of Rachel's hips. "Good."

00000000

"Babe…please stop crying." They are huddled up outside of the building that Marley's graduation ceremony was just held in. Puck is standing off to the side, looking for Marley and Rachel's parents.

Rachel was worried about her parents saying something stupid and ruining her mood. So she made sure that her, Puck and Santana arrived after her parents. That way they could sit away from them. But now there is no escaping them.

"I'm just so proud of her!" Rachel wipes the tears from her eyes... She can't help it. She's always been emotional.

"Hey! Over here!" Rachel hears Puck call out. She rolls her eyes at the loud boy. He always has to make a scene. "My girl got a degree!" Puck pulls Marley into a hug.

Puck is like a brother to them. His parents only stay a couple of blocks from Rachel's parents. They grew up together. So no doubt he would be here for this wonderful occasion.

"Not so loud Noah." Rachel's mom steps into view. "Hey Rach!"

"Mom." Rachel lets herself be pulled into a hug. Her dad just nods. "Sister!" Rachel jumps on Marley as soon as Puck puts the girl down.

"Congratulations Marley!" Santana smiles and waves at the girl over Rachel's shoulder.

"Hi!" Rachel releases Marley to see her mom holding her hand out to Santana. "My names Shelby. I'm Rachel's and Marley's mom. Did you go to school with Marley? Marley is this your friend?"

Rachel rolls her eyes when Marley chuckles and tells her parents that Santana is indeed her friend.

"Mom," Rachel moves back over to Santana's side. "Dad…this is Santana. My girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Kevin steps closer to the group. "So you're the one who has been hogging all of my little girls time." Rachel blushes and try to cut in but Shelby beats her to it.

"Kevin." Shelby pats his back. "Nice to meet you Santana."

Santana nods. "You too." Rachel can tell that Santana is starting to get uncomfortable. Santana has started tapping her foot and she's not holding eye contact with anyone for very long.

"Well…I think we are going to head out." Rachel grabs Santana's hand. "Congratulation's again Mar. I'll see you at dinner tomorrow night. "Rachel says over her shoulder as she pulls Santana away.

"Well she defiantly doesn't have a type. She loves sleeping outside of the box." Rachel hears her parent's conversation as she and Santana stop a few feet away to wait on Puck. They can't leave him since he drove them there.

"Shelby." Kevin laughs at his wife's joke.

"What? I'm just saying she's not shy to diversity." Shelby continues. "She looks nothing like Amanda," Shelby starts referring to Santana. "Amanda was a little pale kid. Santana is what…Latina?"

"Oh yeah and that April girl sounded black. Was she black Marley?"

"Dad." Marley shakes her head at the ridiculousness that is her parents.

"Doesn't matter. Rachel also dated Jessica and Mandy. To lovely black women. Hmmm…whatever happened to Jessica? I was rather fond of her."

"Seriously." Rachel decides to cut in. "We are still standing here."

"Oh Rach, it's not a bad thing." Shelby steps over to her daughter. "I'm sure Santana is lovely." Shelby sends a smile Santana's way.

"Yes. She's managed to still a lot of your time. She has to be something special." Kevin says dryly. Rachel's hand tightens around Santana's. "Maybe you'll come to dinner tomorrow night?" This time Kevin has a smile on his face as, directed towards Santana.

"Um…"Santana looks to Rachel for what she should do. Rachel just shrugs. "I um…I already have plans. Maybe another night?"

"Puck!" Rachel slaps the back of the boys head. "Let's go. You guys can catch up later."

Rachel doesn't even look behind her to make sure he's following. She too upset and embarrassed by her parents behavior to even stand there a second longer.

000000000000

Rachel watches as Santana heads to the bar for another Long Island. After Puck dropped them off at Rachel's they changed clothes and went over to Quinn's to hangout with the blonde and her daughter. Around seven they ate dinner and then left. Rachel had every intention of just going home and crawling in bed but Santana kept bugging her to go out for a drink with her and the guys.

So here they are, sitting in the booth with Matt and Finn. Santana is on her third drink, plus she did a couple of shots with Finn when they first arrived. Rachel's not worried about the alcohol. Santana's knows how to hold her alcohol, hell they met in a bar. It's the silence that has Rachel worried.

Santana's been quite ever since they left the graduation ceremony. She hasn't really engaged Rachel in that much conversation just little comments and questions here and there. Rachel hopes her parents didn't offend Santana. They were just joking about the diversity thing. I mean yea Rachel has dated all kind of races but her parents don't have anything against those races. They just like to say things to irritate and embarrass Rachel. Her parents have always been very accepting of her sexuality. It's her music career that they refuse to acknowledge and support.

"Oh this is my shit!" Matt grabs Rachel hand when he stands up to dance to the song that just came on. "Come on, girl. Let's see those hips move." Rachel laughs and allows Matt to drag her out to the dance floor. Out of all of Santana's guy friends, Rachel likes Matt the most. He's sweet, he doesn't say disrespect things about woman in front of Rachel, Quinn and Santana (Finn does) and he is funny and playful. Rachel loves when people don't take everything in life so serious.

Rachel dances with Matt for the next half hour before Santana and Finn join them for one last dance before they leave to go home.

"Bye guys!" Rachel waves at Matt and Finn from the driver's seat of Santana's truck."Drive safely!"

"So are you dropping me off at home and keeping the truck or…"

"Or?" Rachel frowns. "Are you not spending the night? I thought that was the plan." Rachel bits her bottom lip and waits for a response that never comes. Santana just sighs so Rachel just continues to drive.

Rachel tries not to let it bother her. They've been doing so well. Santana has been letting her in more and…it's just been great. But sometimes Rachel has to remind herself that Santana doesn't wear her feelings on her sleeve like she does. Santana can go from being super sweet to moody within minutes.

"I guess I shouldn't come up?" Rachel says when she pulls into a parking spot down the street from Santana's apartment building.

"Don't be ridiculous." Santana says leaning over to kiss Rachel on the cheek. "I'm sorry. Please stay."

Rachel giggles when Santana starts to kiss along her face and down to her neck. "You're just backpedaling because you're horny."

"Not true." Santana sucks on Rachel's neck before moving back to her lips. "I can have you anytime I want."

"Oh really?" Rachel raises an eyebrow at Santana's cocky tone.

"Really."Santana nods and pulls Rachel into a deep kiss. "Come up."

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Hello everyone! How's it going?...That's good. Lol thanks for all of the review, favorite and following alerts. You guys are amazing. Please keep them coming.**

**I think you guys are going to really enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think. And to those who asked or is just wonder…my parents are not as big of jerks as Rachel's. They are a little head strong especially when they don't agree with some things I decide to do with my life. Rachel's are a exaggerated version of my parents. So don't fear for me lol**

**Amway…onto the story… **

**Don't forget to drop me a line or two. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee :( **

Santana's not surprised when she wakes up alone. Rachel's an early riser, plus Santana did have a nice amount to drink the night before.

What does surprise her is the sight that greets her in the kitchen when she stumbles in. Rachel is standing over the stove in nothing but a t-shirt and a pair of Santana SpongeBob boxers, cracking eggs into a pan.

"What are you doing?" Santana tries to hold back a smile when Rachel jumps from the sound of her voice.

A startled Rachel turns around and glares at Santana, "That's not how you greet someone who gives you the best sex of your life and was nice enough to get up in make you breakfast."

Santana laughs and starts to close the distance between them. "Breakfast you say?"

"And sex." Rachel repeats as Santana presses her front against her back. "The best you ever had."

Santana just nods and kisses Rachel's neck. "Don't you have to work?" Santana ignores Rachel's boosting. Santana tells Rachel all the time about how she's the best in bed. No need to feed Rachel's big ego anymore this morning.

"Yeah, at one." Rachel moves out of Santana's arms so she can distribute the eggs off onto the plates she had sitting on the counter. "Can you give me a ride home after breakfast?" Santana just nods and accepts the plate filled with bacon, eggs and biscuits. "Go sit down. I'll bring you a glass of orange juice in a minute."

Five minutes later they are done eating and Rachel starts to get up to get ready to leave. "Hey."Santana slaps Rachel butt as she walks pass to go to the kitchen.

"Yeah," Rachel stops, turning around to face Santana.

"Breakfast was good." Santana starts. "Can I have a kiss?"

Rachel rolls her eyes but makes her way back over to Santana anyway. "Everything okay?" Santana says once they break the kiss.

She only asks because Rachel only cooks when she has too. And anytime Santana is around is never a time where she has too. So to wake up to her girlfriend making her breakfast is a little weird to her.

"Yeah." Rachel smiles and kisses Santana's left cheek. "I just wanted to make you breakfast."

Santana just hugs and kisses Rachel once more before letting the singer get up to grab her stuff.

"So…I'm going to my parent's house after work. Wanna come?"Rachel asks as they pull up outside of her apartment.

Santana just laughs with a shake of her head. "Good try though."

"Why not? You mind as well get it over with. You're going to have to sit down and have a meal with my parents eventually."Rachel argues.

Santana knew this was coming. Rachel wanted to talk about what happened at the graduation and the bar last night, but Santana was able to distract her with sex. Santana's actually surprised Rachel didn't bring it up during breakfast.

"Okay. But I don't want it to be tonight." Santana rolls her eyes when Rachel huffs and reaches for the door handle.

"Fine." Rachel mutters in leans over to peck Santana's lips. "I'll call you later."

"On your lunch break?"

"Maybe." Rachel shrugs. "Whenever I get the chance."

"Are you seriously mad at me?" Rachel doesn't answer. Instead she slips out of the car, slamming the door. "Hey!" Santana jumps out of the car and is able to grab Rachel's elbow before she gets into her apartment building. "Get out of your feelings." Santana says it only because she knows Rachel hates when she says that. Santana uses that line anytime they are having a disagreement.

"Right after you get out of yours." Santana sighs when Rachel crosses her arms across her chest.

"You are so annoying."

"You're frustrating." Rachel fires back.

"Okay." Santana shrugs. "But I'm still not going to dinner with you."

They just stand there in front of Rachel building, staring at each other before Rachel shakes her head. "I'll call you later."

00000000

"And you said no?"

Santana has been over Quinn's house ever since she dropped Rachel off at home. She decided to go over there and play with Beth. For the most part it has helped her keep her mind off of her argument with Rachel.

But then it was time for Beth to take a bath and climb into bed and she was left alone with her thoughts because Quinn had still been gone to pick up a few groceries. But now the blonde is back and Santana finds herself telling her best friend all about what happened this morning with her girlfriend.

"Yeah." Santana nods. "Her parents are crazy and I just…"

"What?" Quinn probes. She can tell that it's something that Santana is not telling her.

"I…they make me nervous." Santana admits quietly.

If you would have told Santana that almost a year ago, that she would meet some random woman in a night club, start randomly hooking up with her, and then somehow fall in love with said woman, Santana would have slapped you.

Because Santana Lopez doesn't do love

Are at least she didn't.

All of her past relationships never made it to the love stage. There was one time when she was in deep l_ike_ with a girl. But it never moved past the like stage. It was like something was holding Santana back from fully giving herself to another person.

Maybe she just hadn't met the right person or fear of giving that part of herself away.

Who knows?

All Santana knows now is that Rachel Berry has her under some kind of spell.

And the thought of sitting down to dinner with Rachel's parents and having them judge her was scary. Santana never really had a relationship were she felt that meeting the parents was a big deal. And that was because she mostly knew that the relationship wasn't going to go far. But that's not the case with Rachel.

Santana wants their relationship to go far and even though Rachel doesn't have the best relationship with her parents, they still have a great influence on her life. Santana doesn't want this one dinner to change her relationship with Rachel.

"San…" Quinn breaths out. Quinn knows that this is a big deal for Santana. She's never seen her best friend so involved with someone. And to make this step is a big deal for her. "You have nothing to be worried about. You're amazing. You have a great career, you're smart, and you treat their daughter like she's your fucking everything." Quinn smiles. "Rachel loves you and I don't see that changing anytime soon."

"Yeah?"

Quinn rolls her eyes and lightly slaps Santana knee. "Plus…Rachel probably was just as nervous to meet me. But she did it anyway. She did it for you."

00000000

Rachel's phone starts to vibrate in her pocket while she's in the middle of listening to her dad and sister, argue over some article that was in the news paper a few days ago. At first she just ignored it because she figured it couldn't be anything that couldn't wait until after breakfast. It's not like Santana is calling because her girlfriend is usually on her way to work at this time in the morning.

"Excuse me." Rachel says pushing away from the table when her phone starts vibrating for the third time. She quickly walks into the living room, pulling out her phone along the way. She frowns when she sees Santana number. Maybe something is wrong if Santana is calling so much.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Rachel rushes out as soon as Santana answers her call.

"Nothing." Rachel closes her eyes and releases a breathe of relief. "Um…I was wondering if it was too late for me to join this morning. I mean, I bought donuts."

"What?" Rachel thinks she's hearing things.

Rachel was _sure_ she was hearing things. There is no way that Santana just asked to come over to her parent's house for breakfast. Yesterday Santana had refused to even speak about anything related to Rachel's parents. Now she's buying them donuts and asking to come over.

Ugh this girl.

"I'm a few blocks away, but I can turn around if you want."

"No." Rachel rushes out. "I'll meet you on the porch."

Rachel hangs up and quickly walks back into the dining room. "Santana's here." Rachel blurts out. Everyone turns to look at Rachel, trying to see if the brunette is behind her. "Well…she's not here yet but…she should be pulling up. Is it okay if she joins us for breakfast?"

"Of course. I'll make her a plate." Rachel smiles as her mom gets up from the table. She looks to her dad who just shrugs.

"Please behave." She pleads before turning to go wait on the front porch for Santana.

Santana is half way up the drive way when Rachel steps out onto the porch. "Morning babe." Santana smiles when she's standing in front of Rachel.

Rachel just stares at Santana. Up until ten minutes ago, Rachel was so pissed at the woman standing in front of her. Since they've been together Rachel has never been that angry and disappointed with Santana.

Usually she gets that Santana needs to ease into certain things. Like meeting Marley or letting her meet Quinn and Beth but damn that. It's been almost of year and they exchange the words 'I love you' at least a few times a day; Rachel can't see why Santana has any reason to use caution anymore. Obviously Rachel is all in. She wants this relationship and it just sucks that even now she's never one hundred percent sure that Santana feels the same.

"Rach?" Santana waves a hand in front of her face. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Rachel slowly nods and reaches for Santana. She grabs the girl's shirt, pulling her forward. "What are you doing here?" She asks before giving Santana a few quick pecks on the lips.

"I came to apologize." Santana starts while taking a step back. "I was a real jerk yesterday and I'm sorry." Rachel can see that Santana's nervous and a little unsure of herself but she loves her for trying.

"Baby…" Rachel sighs. "I don't want to push you. You don't have t…"

"Stop." Santana throws a hand up. "Let's just go in."

Everyone is quiet the first few minutes after Santana greets Rachel's parents and says hello to Marley. Shelby thanks Santana for bringing donuts and everyone digs back into the little breakfast Rachel's mom has made.

"Hey, San?" Santana looks across the table to Marley. "How's that house on Turner Street coming along? I know you was dreading working on the bathroom."

Gosh does Rachel love her sister. Marley knows how Santana has no problem talking about work and she uses that to help ease Santana into a conversation that their parents can join.

"Oh you are an Architect, right?"

"Yes sir." Santana nods. "I'm in the middle of starting a big contract right now. We were supposed to start a few weeks back but the owners had some things come up." Santana informs Kevin and then direct her next few sentences in Marley's direction. "It's the house on Turner Street actually. And yeah I'm not a fan of their present upstairs bathroom. It's had some previous work done to it and the way its sit up is going to make things a little difficult."

"I'm sure that you and your team will figure it out." Rachel smiles at Santana, reaching over to rub her back, hoping it relaxes her. "You guys always do an amazing job."

"What school did you attend for that?" Shelby inquires. Santana goes on to tell them about the college she went to and how she loved it. "See Rachel? College is not so bad."

"Mom." Rachel sighs because she knows where this conversation is going. Some place she doesn't wish to follow, especially with Santana here.

"What do you think about Rachel's band?" Kevin pushes his plate further onto the table, an indication that he is done with his breakfast and ready to start grilling Santana. "Do you play music in your spear time too?"

"Um…no. I don't sing or um anything." Santana swallows. "Rachel's band is amazing. They sound really good and Rachel and the guys write really great songs." Santana looks over at Rachel and is glad to see her girlfriend grinning back.

"Hmmm...You guys met at a bar. Correct?"Rachel frowns at her dad because she's never told her parents about how she met Santana. She looks across the table but Marley is quick to shake her head in the negative. Rachel's surprised the girl sat on that information. Usually Marley is terrible with keeping secrets.

"How did you know that?" Rachel cuts off any response Santana had.

"Easy." This time it's Shelby who pulls out the not so nice comments about Rachel's lifestyle, "Every girl you've dated besides Amanda, you have either met at that ridiculous little music store you work for or at some night club your bands played at."

"Yeah, those are the only two places you spend your time at." Her dad adds. "Well…I guess now your spending some of that time with this nice young lady." He smiles at Santana.

"Not true Ma." Marley joins the conversation. "She met Ashley at a grocery store."

"Um…" Rachel glares across the table at her sister before looking over at her uncomfortable girlfriend.

"It's okay." Rachel slides her hand under the table and pats Santana's bouncing knee. "Dad can you stop? Santana came over here so you guys can get to know each other. Not so you can just make her uncomfortable."

Kevin sighs. "I'm sorry Santana." He starts. "You seem to have a good head on your shoulders and dating someone like you is probably the only good decision Rachel has made in a while."

"Dad." Rachel starts as the same time her mom says her dad's name.

"What?" Kevin looks confused like he doesn't know the weight of his words. "Rachel lights up anytime Santana's name is mentioned and she spent months ditching our weekly dinners just to be with this girl." He carelessly waves a hand in Santana's direction. "And that's fine because Santana seems to be doing well for herself and making our daughter happy." Kevin takes his eyes off of his wife and then directs them to his oldest daughter. "I just don't see why you continue to waste your time with this music crap."

The table goes silent as Rachel and her father have a staring contest.

"We're leaving." Rachel announces as she breaks eye contact with her dad. "Come on." Rachel taps Santana's shoulder as she stands.

"Rachel, hunny…" Her mom follows them out into the living room, Marley a few feet behind her. "Don't listen to him. He's just scared about this tour thing." Her mom tries to do damage control.

"Don't lie for him mom." Rachel throws on her jacket. "Don't lie to yourself. You guys take every opportunity you can to tell me how much you hate my band."

"Rachel."Shelby shakes her head. "You're so much better than that life."

"With or without a college degree." Kevin pops up next to Marley who is leaning against the doorway, eating a donut. "I'm sure there is something else you can do."

"Never." Rachel shakes her head and grabs Santana's hand to begin to lead them away but Santana doesn't move when she tries to tug her towards the door.

"Rachel's amazing." Santana couldn't keep being quiet while they attacked her girlfriend.

"San." Rachel says softly.

"No." Santana squeezes Rachel's hand. She no longer cares if they judge her, think she's good for Rachel or not. All she knows is that she loves Rachel and she hates that her girl is nearly in tears because her parents can't seem to get over their own failures in life. "Rachel wasn't singing that night we met." Santana continues into the silent room. "She was just some beautiful girl I came across one night at a night club. And then one night I got lucky when she agreed to let me spend time with her." Santana doesn't think it's important for them to know that that time was spent in each other's bed. That would just be awkward, right? "And the more time I spent with her…she became more than just a beautiful girl I met at a night club. I found out that not only is she beautiful but funny, smart, caring….passionate. The first time I saw her perform with her band…" Santana sucks in a breath and shakes her head with a smile on her face. "Rachel's amazing." Santana looks over at Rachel. "Your daughter is amazing and _passionate_." Santana wipes a tear off of Rachel's cheek. "And emotional." Rachel unleashes a teary chuckle. "And you should support her passion no matter what." Santana turns back to Shelby and Kevin who is just staring at Rachel and Santana. "I know I do."

Rachel feels like her heart is going to beat out of her chest. If she didn't love Santana already…

"Baby." Rachel squeezes Santana's hand after a few minutes go by in silence. "Let's go." Rachel pulls the front door open.

"Bye San." Marley moves pass her shocked parents and to the door. "Call me later Rach."

"Okay." Rachel looks over Marley's shoulder at her parents. Kevin is looking down but Shelby is looking right back at Rachel. Rachel waves.

"I'll call you later." Shelby says with a weak smile and nod in Rachel's direction.

0000000000

"Fuck." Santana cries out when Rachel pushes two fingers back into her.

"You are so fucking sexy." Rachel then brushes her tongue across Santana's swollen clit. "Your words…"Lets her tongue start to work Santana's clit.

"Damn babe…"

Rachel attacked Santana as soon as they got into her house. Rachel led them to the bedroom and demand that Santana took off all her clothes and let Rachel have her.

"Taste so good." Rachel mumbles as she removes her fingers from Santana's tight hole. She replaces her fingers with her tongue.

"Shit Rach….babe I'm so close…" Santana grabs a handful of Rachel's hair, back arching off of the bed every time Rachel's tongue moves in and out of her wet pussy.

"Do it baby." Rachel encourages. "Cum all over my face. Cum for me."

"Fuck fuck fuck…"Santana cries out into the room. Rachel smiles as she licks up the juices flowing out of her girlfriend. "Get up here." Rachel crawls up Santana's body and crashes their lips together. "Uh…" Santana moans when the tip of the dildo Rachel is wearing, brushes against her thigh.

"I love you." Rachel mumbles against Santana's lips. "I'm so fucking in love with you Santana Lopez."

Santana laughs and pulls Rachel hair a little. "I love you too." Santana moves her free hand to Rachel chest, pulling on a hard nipple. "I love your chest too."

Rachel rolls her eyes and starts to work on Santana's neck. She licks and bits down on every piece of skin available to her.

"Mmmmm…fuck babe." Santana moans when Rachel's mouth moves down to latch onto her breast, pulling a nipple into her mouth. Santana moves her hand from Rachel's hair, down to her crotch. She grabs the fake cock and starts to stroke it, making sure to push it back into Rachel. She loves the little noises Rachel makes every time the toy pushes back into her.

"You like how hard I am for you, San?" Rachel rolls her eyes when Santana lightly laughs. "Santana." Rachel pulls her face away from the nipple her tongue was playing with.

"I'm sorry." Santana says with a smile. "I love it. How har…" Santana can't even keep a straight face before another chuckle escapes her mouth.

Santana's more of a giver than a receiver. Santana only lets Rachel take control every now and then, saying that she loves making Rachel come. Santana is always the one fucking Rachel with the strap on. And even then Santana likes to pretend that the dildo is just a larger version of her clit. And that it's actually her going deep inside Rachel. Not a toy. So Rachel is not understand why Santana thinks it's funny that Rachel is acting like she has a cock and is actually hard right now. Damn girl need to respect her fantasy.

"Rach…" Santana reaches for Rachel when the singer sits back. "I'm sorry."

"Promise to stop with the jokes." Rachel stares down at her naked girlfriend.

Santana sits up and grabs Rachel hands. "Promise. Come here." Santana grabs the fake cock and pulls Rachel forward with it.

"Are you going to wet it for me?" Rachel teases. She thrust her hips forward a little.

"Sure." Santana starts to reach down to gather some of her juices before Rachel's voice interrupt her.

"No." Rachel grabs Santana's wrist. "Use your mouth." Rachel says with a straight face.

Santana frowns. "That better be a joke." Santana is a lesbian through and through. She doesn't even want to think about sucking anyone's cock, even her girlfriends fake one.

"You know I'm just joking." Rachel says when Santana's frown deepens. She knows Santana would never do that. Maybe if they were married, even than it would be after years and years of marriage.

"No more talking." Santana smiles and pulls Rachel forward. They fall back onto the bed with Rachel straddling Santana's stomach. "Uh...shit." Santana moans when Rachel sticks a single digit into her wet hole.

"Mmmm….I can't wait." Rachel brings her hand up to her mouth in sucks on the finger that was just inside of Santana.

They share a few more gropes and kisses before Rachel scoots back. She moves so she's kneeling between Santana's spread legs. "Fuck baby…you're so wet." Rachel licks her hand and then reaches down to stroke the fake cock.

"Put it in." Santana reaches down to rub her aching clit. "Now Rachel."

Rachel moans in leans forward to rub the cock against Santana's pussy lips. "You want me?"

"Badly." Santana nods. "Put it in."

Rachel swats Santana hand away and moves the cock head to rub against the girl's entrance. Rachel grins when Santana groans and pushes up.

"Look at that." Rachel eyes are glued to their privates. She can't take her eyes off of the cock that is now sinking it Santana's sex. "Take it San."

"Ooooh…oh…" Santana grabs onto one of Rachel's shoulder while her other hand pushes against Rachel's stomach, right above the strap of the harness.

"Uh…so tight." Rachel starts to slowly move in and out of Santana. "Just for me right?"

Rachel watches Santana's face go from a slight painful look to pleasure. "All yours." Santana whispers and grabs Rachel to pull her down for a kiss. Rachel lies between Santana's open legs with both of Santana's hands gripping her ass.

Rachel buries her face into Santana's neck and starts to pound into her. Rachel loves the way Santana is squeezing her ass and moaning loud enough for the neighbors to hear. "Good?" Rachel laughs.

"Shut up." Santana has her eyes closed and her legs locked around Rachel. Santana's only been fucked with a strap on a handful of times. So having a cock in her is always something she has to get used to. "Baby…" Santana moans when Rachel pushes up onto her forearms so she can watch Santana's face every time she thrust into her. "Fuck Rachel!" Santana cries out after a hard thrust.

"You close baby?" Rachel asks. She puts all of her weight onto one arm so she can reach down and play with Santana's clit. "This feels so good." Rachel loves the little piece that pushes back into her every time she pushes into Santana.

"I'm close." Santana cries. Rachel doubles her efforts and in no time they both are moaning and crying out as they come undone.

"Fuck." Rachel pushes into Santana a few more times. She almost faints at the amount of juices that come out of Santana when she pulls out the fake cock.

"Damn baby." Santana reaches down to rub herself. "I think I'm going to be sore."

"Sorry." Rachel kisses Santana's neck then her lips. "Thank you."

Santana doesn't do anything but laugh.

"Shut up and take that thing off."

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

a/n: Hey here is a little update. Hopefully I can get out another chapter before the weekend. But anyway…thanks for all of the following and favorite alerts and everyone who reviews. You guys are great. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

A year ago, if Santana had her fingers deep in some girl and said girl stopped them to talk, Santana wouldn't have thought twice about removing her fingers, packing her shit and leaving, even if she was in a relationship with the girl. Santana doesn't do feelings and deep talk.

Especially during sex.

That's too intimate.

But not anymore…

Because this is Rachel who she has two fingers buried deep in.

Rachel who is stopping her so they can talk…

Rachel who she waits patiently for because she loves…

"Come on, babe." But she never said she doesn't whine. "Can't it wait until we are done?"

Santana groans when Rachel turns her head away when she goes in for the kiss, pushing against her shoulder.

"No. I wanna talk now."

Santana removes her fingers, sliding to the side to lie beside her naked girlfriend. "Fine."

"Stop pouting." Santana's pout deepens when Rachel gets off the bed to slip on a long t-shirt.

"Why are you putting clothes on?" She groans, burying her face in her pillow.

"You're easily distracted." Rachel says like she knows Santana. "I need you to focus."

Santana just shrugs.

Maybe Rachel does know her.

"So…." Rachel flops back down onto the bed. "I leave tomorrow."

"Um…"Santana just stares at Rachel.

This is a conversation she's been trying to avoid. She's been doing great at it. Before today, Rachel hasn't pushed the topic when Santana would brush it off. Rachel's been giving her time, and she appreciates that. She really does. But even now, less then twelve hours before Rachel leaves, Santana still doesn't know what to say.

Santana whole heartily supports Rachel's dreams. She knew what having a relationship with a musician would entitle when they first started hooking up. Maybe that's why she tried so hard not to get into a relationship with Rachel, even though she already had strong feelings for the girl.

Rachel's going to be gone for a month or longer. She knows that. She's known for a month now and somehow she still doesn't have much to say on the topic.

Or maybe she does.

Maybe she's just afraid that what she has to say is something that Rachel isn't going to like. Maybe they will argue about it or maybe it will be just the right thing.

But Santana doesn't know that.

And right now….these last few months, weeks…days have been great and she doesn't want to disturb that. Especially when they will be apart for so long. Not wh…

"Baby," Santana is brought out of her thoughts when Rachel taps her on the thigh. "San…I just…"

Santana rolls her eyes and cuts Rachel off. "I'm happy for you." She starts. "I am. I really am."

"Okay." Rachel sighs when Santana doesn't say anything else. "Is that it?"

"Should there be more?" Santana sighs.

Rachel props herself up on her elbows so that her and Santana are laying the same. "You're amazing." Rachel pecks Santana on the lips.

"I know."

Rachel rolls her eyes at Santana's cocky tone. "I love you."

"I know that too." Santana smiles.

0000000

"Damn that shit was crazy!" Rachel moves out of the way when an excited Puck starts jumping around. "Dude I'm so getting laid tonight." Puck and Tommy share a high five.

Rachel laughs at her band mate's antics before walking over to the couch that Eric is sitting on. They just got done opening up the show for the headlining band and are all excited about how well people are responding to their music.

Rachel and her band have been on tour for a month now and somehow they still can't believe any of this is real. They've worked so hard to get where they are now and to have people respond so well is amazing. It means that they might actually have a shot.

"What's up, E?" Rachel flops down next to Eric. They both grin at each other.

"I don't think I ever wanna go back home." Eric cracks open a soda and take a sip. "This touring business is too much fun."

"I agree it is fun." Rachel nods her head. "But I don't think I'd wanna be on the road all the time. I'd miss home too much."

"Is that translation for you'd miss sex with Santana too much." Rachel punches a laughing Eric on the shoulder.

"I'd miss my parents and sister too." Rachel pulls out her phone. "But you are right, sex with Santana is amazing." She winks at him before getting up to make a phone call.

Rachel goes into the little room that has been designated as her dressing room for the next two nights. Once getting settled on a chair in the corner Rachel places a phone call to Santana.

"Auntie Rae!" Rachel smiles when she hears Beth voice on the other line.

"Hi Beth!"

"Mommy says we come see you in New York! And Tana…" Rachel just laughs as Beth rambles on about how Santana brought her a princess suitcase for their trip to New York and how she can't wait to see Rachel.

Next week is Rachel and Santana's one year anniversary. They won't actually see each other on their anniversary day but Santana, Quinn and Beth is all flying out to stay a couple of days and see a Broadway play with Rachel since the band is going to be in New York for three days next week. When Rachel saw that the tour was scheduled to be in New York she called Santana right away about how amazing it would be if they could watch a show together. Santana agreed and made sure to clear her schedule. Rachel is the one who actually invited Quinn and Beth. Rachel told Santana that she really wanted Beth to experience what it is like to actually be in the audience at a Broadway show. Her mom took her and Marley when they were teenagers and Rachel believes it to be one of the best experiences of her life. Plus Rachel misses Beth and likes to spoil her. In some cases she's worse than Quinn and Santana when it comes to giving Beth whatever she wants.

So anyway…Rachel and Santana made the arrangements and decided to split the cost. The only thing Quinn would have to do is bring spending money in case she wants to shop in New York. The plane ticket, hotel and everything was taking care of by Rachel and Santana.

"That's nice Beth." Rachel cuts in when Beth pauses to breath. "I can't wait to see you. I also got you some gifts while I've been gone."

"Really?!" Beth squeals and then hears Beth telling someone in the background about how her Auntie Rae bought her stuff.

"I did." She confirms. "But you have to promise to be good for your mommy and Auntie San because you know I only reward good girls."

"I know! I promise to be good."

"Okay. Is your Aunt around? Can I speak to her please?" Rachel hears shuffling and then Santana breaths out a hello into the phone. "Hey. How was your day?

They go on to talk about Santana's latest work project and how things are on the road for Rachel. They talk for almost an hour before Santana says she needs to get off the phone so she can drive Beth home.

"She's so excited about going to New York. She tells everyone she talks to. And I mean _everyone."_ Rachel laughs. "I'm serious. We went to the store earlier and she told the cashier that she's going to see her Aunt Rae on stage in New York. And she described her princess's suitcase. Poor boy didn't know what to say. " Santana finishes with a giggle.

"She's so cute."

"She is." Santana agrees. "But look babe, I got to go. Quinn's waiting on us."

"Okay. Text me later?"

"Sure thing."

"Later love."

**TBC**

**Who's still reading?**

**Reviews anyone?**

**(winks) Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n: Wow! You guys are AWESOME! I really do appreciate all of the following and favorite alerts and reviewing you guys have been doing. They really motivate me to update faster.**

**Just to answer some questions some readers have asked….no they are not living in New York or getting married there either…yet. To be honest I don't know where I have them living lol that's why I never say the name of their city. Also I don't have a name for Rachel's band. I don't know if I ever will. Left up to me it would be something cheesy and I'm not going to do that to you guys :) Someone also asked if I know where I'm taking this story….kind of. I have some notes but mostly it's just me writing whatever, whenever I can lol**

**Well…I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Don't forget to let me know what you think. THANKS!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Be careful." Santana watches as Rachel pulls on Beth hand to make sure the little blonde stays on the inside of the sidewalk.

"Can we have ice cream?" Beth stops abruptly and looks up to Rachel. "I want ice cream, Rae."

"If she gives her ice cream then Beth is staying with you guys tonight." Quinn says as she and Santana stand a few feet back, watching as Rachel bits her bottom lip as she thinks about the request.

Santana, Quinn and Beth arrived in New York early this morning. They didn't leave the hotel until it was time to go to dinner. After dinner they went to see a play and now they are making their way back to the hotel for the night.

"Pleeeeease!" Santana laughs at the little pout on Beth's face.

"No." Santana steps in before Rachel gives in. "Not tonight. I'll take you for ice cream tomorrow." Santana pokes Beth's cheek. "Okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise." Beth nods and goes back to tugging Rachel down the street to their hotel.

"Are you and Sanny going to the park tomorrow with Mommy and me?" Santana doesn't get to hear how Rachel response to Beth's questions because the sound of Quinn laughing beside her steals her attention.

"You do know that she was going to say yes, right?" Quinn nods in Rachel's direction. "She needs to learn how to say no to 'the pout' before you guys have kids."

This time it's Santana who stops on the side walk. "What? Who's having kids?"

Quinn just laughs and grabs Santana's hand. "Don't act like you don't want to have kids on your own." Quinn says knowingly. "And Rachel is obviously very good with that idea."

"And you know this how?" Santana and Rachel have never talked about having kids. Santana basically already has one but she doesn't know how Rachel feels about them having one together.

Quinn just smirks before calling out to Rachel who looks to be in deep conversation with Beth. Rachel tightens her hold on Beth's hand, slowing down so Quinn and Santana can catch up. "You're very good with Beth."Quinn smiles at the little duo. "Your kids will be lucky to have you."

"That's so sweet of you to say Quinn." Rachel beams, giving Quinn and one armed hug.

Santana just stares Quinn down. Yeah, she got Rachel to kind of admit that kids is something she's thinking about for in the future but Rachel never said that Santana was the person she was going to have kids with.

"Can we go? It stinks out here." Beth tugs on Rachel's hand.

The adults laugh before Santana bends down to be eye level with Beth. "I'll give you a piggy back ride the rest of the way. Your little feet must be hurting."

"Yay!"

00000000000000

"Ugh."Santana groans. "Will you please get that damn phone?" Santana rolls away from Rachel.

Rachel rolls her eyes, before sitting up and grabbing her phone. "What?"

"Hey!" Santana hears Pucks booming voice.

"You have ten seconds to tell me what you want before I hang up."Santana just smiles at Rachel's demanding tone.

"Okay. Someone's bitchy this morning."

"Five seconds Puck."

"Evans called a meeting for this morning. He wants us all in the main lobby at 9:15am." Santana looks over at the clock. It's 8:07am.

"I'll see you there. Bye." Rachel doesn't give Puck a chance to say anything else before hanging up. "Santana."Rachel lies back down next to her girlfriend, pressing her front up against Santana's back, throwing a leg over Santana's waist.

"What?"

"I have a meeting at 9. Did you want to shower with me?"

Rachel has a little over ten minutes left after having some amazing sex with Santana in the shower. She's currently standing in front of the mirror putting on earrings while Santana lies across the bed on her stomach.

"Do you wanna go out for breakfast after my meeting?"

"No. Not really."

Santana watches as Rachel gives herself one more look over before turning her attention to Santana. "What's that look about?"

Santana roll her eyes and go back to checking her text messages, which really isn't anything important, just Matt telling her about some new asshole working for their company.

"You're frowning." Rachel walks over to the bed and grabs Santana's phone. "You shouldn't be frowning after amazing sex. It's offensive to your partner." Rachel pokes Santana's side. "But don't worry. I'm not offended. I know I was amazing."

"Shut up."

"Ooooh and _rude_." Rachel sits Santana's phone on the bed. "What's up?"

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Santana sits up and pecks Rachel on the cheek. "We'll go out for breakfast if you want."

They just sit and stare at each other before Rachel gets up. "Just call room service." Then Rachel's out of the door before Santana can even began to stop her. Santana sighs at the closed door. Rachel's going to be upset when she gets back. Santana knows she's being a bitch but she just can't help it.

Santana has just got done slipping into her black skinny jeans when Rachel returns to their room.

"How was your meeting?" Rachel just shrugs.

"Fine." Santana finish putting on her shoes then walks over to stand in front of Rachel.

"I'll ask again," Santana reaches out and uses Rachel's shirt to pull her closer. "How." She pecks Rachel's lips. "Was." Another kiss. "your meeting?"

Rachel's smiling now but she still shrugs. "Fine."

Santana sighs. "Fine. Let's go get something to eat."

"Fine." Rachel reaches for the door but before she can open it, Santana is grabbing her elbow.

"Wait." Rachel turns around to see what the holdup is. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize just for the sake of apologizing, Santana."

Santana rolls her eyes. "I'm not. You know I hate when we disagree."

"Disagree?" Rachel frowns. "You've had an attitude since last night and I have no idea why. I didn't know we were disagreeing about something."

Santana watches as Rachel crosses her arms and leans back against the hotel door. "And yes I'm in my feelings because I miss you and I don't want to spend these couple of days we have together arguing."

"I know." Santana sighs.

There are a few minutes of just standing and staring at each other before Rachel speaks again. "Is this about Quinn's comments? You know the ones about kids?"

Santana decides to just put it all out there and be honest. "Partly."

"Seriously Santana," Rachel rolls her eyes. "Do I look like I'm ready to be a house mom?" Santana doesn't get to respond because Rachel continues on. "We've only been together for a year. There is still so much I don't know about you."

"I didn't say you were thinking about carrying my kid." Santana weakly tries to argue.

"Good." Rachel huffs. "But if we are being completely honest," Rachel gives Santana a shy smile. "In the future I do want to have kids with you." Rachel steps closer to Santana. "I would love to be your wife and mother of your kids one day." They share a slow kiss. "But not today or anytime soon." Rachel playfully pushes Santana away. "So just chill."

"Sorry." Santana shakes her head. "Let's just try to keep from any heavy topics until you come back home. Okay?"

"Sure." Rachel shrugs. "Now let's go eat."

000000000000

"I think Santana is freaking out." Rachel paces around her hotel room, phone pressed against her face.

"Um…I don't know where you are in the world right now," Marley's sleepy voice comes over the other end of the phone line. "But it's_ four_ in the _morning_ where I am."

"Marley, I'm being serious." Marley mumbles about how she was serious, but it goes unheard because Rachel returns to her panic mode. "Santana's freaking out!"

"And I think you're freaking out."

"No…yes. Yes I am. I'm freaking out." Rachel admits. "But only because my girlfriend is freaking out. I can't handle this."

"Okay…okay…breath." Marley tries to calm her frantic sister. "Tell me what happened."

Rachel goes on to tell Marley about how, two weeks ago, Quinn made jokes about how Rachel and Santana are one day going to have kids. How Santana freaked out and started reverting back to the woman she first met, the woman who doesn't like to talk about feelings. Rachel tells Marley about how they talked about it and the trip went a lot smoother after their conversation in the hotel room. Then she finishes up with telling Marley about their last night together and how she told Santana what the meeting was about. Mr. Evans is thinking about having Rachel's band record some of their songs in a studio in New York. Things have been kind of awkward between them ever since Rachel delivered that news to Santana. That's why Rachel is freaking out right now.

She just got off the phone with Santana, and while Santana is being her usual sometimes sweet self, she also was a little moody. Rachel will return home in a few days and has been trying to talk to Santana about going on a date when she gets home, but Santana hasn't been responsive. She just says she's down for whatever, but Rachel doesn't think Santana is too excited about them going on a date. Bottom line, Rachel is freaking out because she doesn't know how Santana feels about these new changes in Rachel's life.

In their life together.

Rachel's not even sure that they are going to be recording in New York. No final decision has been made, but Rachel just can tell that that decision might be an issue for her relationship.

"Okay…so Santana is freaking out." Marley agrees after Rachel gets done explain how Santana has been acting.

"Not helping."

"Sorry." Marley yawns. "Look…just talk to her about it. There's really not much else you can do."

"I know but…"

"No buts." Marley interrupts. "Santana's acting crazy because she loves you and…I don't know. She's Santana. Feelings have always been a complicated part of you guys relationship. You wear your feelings on your sleeve and Santana buries them." Marley says knowingly. "You've guys managed to make it work this long, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Rachel takes in her sisters words. "True."

"Are you good now?" Marley yawns again. "I love you but I'd really like to go back to sleep now."

Rachel nods her head with a smile on her face. "Thanks Mar. Love you. Sweet dreams."

Rachel hangs up the phone and flops down onto her bed. She plays around with her phone before deciding to just call Santana tomorrow. They just talked not even an hour ago, plus she'd rather have that conversation in person.

**Rachel: Love You! Good Night!**

She can't help but send.

Rachel feels a lot better when she gets a speedy reply.

**Santana: Night babe. Love you more :)**

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

After the tour bus pulled up in front the studio, all the musicians had a quick meeting with Mr. Adams before being released back into the world. Then Rachel quickly gathered her things and called Marley and her parents to inform them of her return before getting Tommy to drop her off over Santana's.

Rachel loves how Santana's eyes get wide with excitement when she opens her apartment door. Rachel wasn't supposed to return until tomorrow morning. They had been texting all day, making plans for Santana to pick Rachel up. Rachel just went along with those plans knowing she was really going to arrive in town sometime today. She just wanted to surprise Santana. And that she did.

"Get over here." And with that Santana pulls Rachel into her arms.

For two hours straight, all the insecurities Rachel had about the status of their relationship is put to the back of her mind as they make love over and over again.

"No." Rachel lets out a girly giggle when Santana makes another grab for her boobs. "Stop." Rachel pushes Santana back onto her side of the bed. "Let's take a break."

Santana smiles as Rachel, cuddling into her. "Missed you." Rachel mumbles into Santana's neck.

"I can tell."

Rachel's pinches Santana's side. "Shut up."

00000000

"New York?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

Rachel sighs for the hundredth time since she's walked into her parent's house over an hour ago. First her mom was upset that Rachel was twenty minutes late to dinner (Rachel blames Santana) and now Rachel's dad is not looking too impressed with Rachel's news of possibly recording a record in New York.

"There is still a lot of stuff to be settled before we know for sure what the bands next plan of action is." Rachel doesn't feel like going into detail about everything. Her plan was to come to dinner with gifts and good news and have a nice night with her family.

Wishful thinking on her part.

"But why New York?" Kevin keeps with his questioning. "I'm sure Santana doesn't like that decision either, does she?"

This time Rachel holds off on the sigh that is trying to escape. Instead she rolls her eyes. "Dad…Recording in New York is a possibility, nothings for certain yet." Rachel then moves her attention over to her sister. "I meant to stop by the apartment before coming here. But obviously that didn't happen. Did you break anything while I was gone? Now is the time to confess." Rachel asks to not only to get the attention away from her career but also out of genuine curiosity. She had wanted to go put her suitcases at her apartment and spend some one on one time with her little sister, but Santana couldn't keep her hands to herself so naturally she was late.

"Nope. Everything is fine." Marley grins. "While I did miss you, I am going to miss having your apartment all to myself."

"I bet." Rachel and Marley share a knowing smile.

Almost every time they talked on the phone, Marley would let Rachel know how much she was enjoying not having their parents breathing down her back at every turn. While there are some things they both do miss about living at home, the freedom of being out on your own is just too great.

It's a quarter after ten when Rachel thinks it's time to call it a night. The rest of dinner went well as long as they stayed away from the topic of New York and anything that had to do with Rachel's career choice. After dinner the family of four watched a couple of movies and now as the credits roll on TV, Rachel stands up with a yawn.

"I think I'm going to head out."

"Wait. What?" Shelby looks up at her oldest daughter. "I thought you girls were staying the night."

"I can't. Santana has work in the morning and I have her truck."

The original plan was for Santana to take Rachel to her apartment to drop of her things before dropping her off at her parents. But after Rachel stared running behind, Santana just gave Rachel the keys to the truck so she wouldn't be any later then what she was and she could just drive herself back into town instead of catching a cab.

"Plus I need to drop my things off at my apartment."

"Oh that's cool." Marley throws the blanket that's been covering her to the side. "I'll ride back with you."

"But it's been so long since you've both slept under this roof at the same time." Shelby pouts. "Can't you just get up early to take Santana her car back?"

This time Rachel does let the sigh escape. There is no way she can say no to her mother who she hasn't seen in almost three months. That would just be cruel.

So Rachel calls Santana to see if that would be okay with her. Santana understands so she is not upset at all that Rachel is keeping the truck over night. She is a little sad that they won't be spending the night together, but she'll get over it.

The Berry's end up watching one more movie before they all head to bed.

0000000000000

"Are you sure, Santana?" Santana rolls her eyes. This is the fifth time Rachel has asked if Santana was sure about her keeping her car until Santana gets off of work. Rachel has a meeting and stuff to go to and Santana doesn't want her having to catch a cab or the bus home just to have to get back on one to go to her meeting. Plus Rachel's traveling bags and things are still in the truck.

"Yes, babe I'm positive. I can just ride with Quinn today." Santana assures her. "I still don't see why you don't have a car though."

When they first started hooking up Santana noticed that Rachel always rode with someone to the clubs and when she would leave Santana's place she always called a cab. At first Santana thought she didn't have her license but then one day Rachel met her for coffee and was driving Noah's car. And then shortly after, Santana just forgot all about asking why. She doesn't mind driving Rachel around nor does she mind her girl driving her car. Her inquires today is just out of curiosity.

"I live in the city. There is no need for a car."Rachel shrugs. "My dad was going to give me his old car but then I ran into the mail box one day so he decided that maybe I should wait to have a car and I just never gave it anymore thought."

"Wait...You hit the mail box." Santana gives Rachel a frown. "And I've been letting you drive my baby all this time!"

"Shut up." Rachel laughs. "That was so long ago San."

"Still." Santana shakes her head. "Don't fuck up my car."

"Bye." Rachel pushes Santana's shoulder, trying to get her to exit the vehicle.

"See you later." Santana gives Rachel a quick kiss before jumping out of the truck.

00000000000000

"Tongue or fingers?" Santana pants against Rachel's ear.

"Oh god." Rachel moans when Santana nips at her earlobe. "Fingers." Rachel hisses out. "Now please."

Santana just laughs and moves Rachel's soaking underwear to the side. "One or two?" As she asks the question, she pushes a single into Rachel's wet hole.

"Fuck." Rachel pants. "Two."

"I love you." With that Santana pulls out and adds another finger when she enters Rachel again.

"Baby!" Rachel cries out after countless minutes of Santana fingering the hell out of her.

"Mmmm…you okay?" Santana whispers into Rachel's neck.

"Oh more than okay." Rachel sighs when Santana removes her fingers. "I can't believe we just did that with a house full of people."Santana steps away from Rachel so she can hop off of the sink that was holding her up.

They are at Matt's house for a small gathering. Matt thought it would be cool if Santana's friends and Rachel's friends all hangout. They've all met in passing but most of the time it was while they were at a bar or club. Tonights gathering really give them a chance to get to know each other because it's just the group of them. Not countless of other nameless faces to distract them.

Prior to tonight, Rachel has been really busy since getting back in town. She's been back for a month, but Santana feels like she hasn't really seen that much of Rachel since that first couple of days she's been back in town. They've had dinner a few times together and took Beth to the park just last week but they haven't spent a full day together in weeks.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it." Santana straightens out her shirt while watching Rachel fix her underwear and skirt.

"I'll return the favor when we get home." Rachel says once she gets herself in order.

Santana smirks and tugs on the end of Rachel's top. "Can we leave now?"

Santana says it as a joke but a part of her really does want to leave and be alone with Rachel. And not just to have sex. She'd take just cuddling.

"No silly." Rachel leans forward, they share a quick kiss. "Theses are our friends and they are here for us. So let's go mingle."

0000000000000

"Are you going to say anything?"Santana continues to just stare across the table at Rachel.

Santana and Rachel had been having a nice late dinner at Santana's house when the light conversation turned into a conversation Santana has been trying to avoid. Last week Rachel confirmed that the New York recording deal had went through and Rachel would be leaving for New York next month.

All topics about work and touring have not been mention these last couple of weeks that they have been finding more time to spend together. Santana was purposely avoiding those topics. She's not sure how she feels about her girlfriend going to basically live in New York for who knows how long.

But now as Rachel sits across from her, pleading with her to talk to her, Santana had no choice but to try to explain how she feels. Even if she's not really sure how she feels yet.

"I…" Santana sighs. "I'm happy for you." Rachel starts to shake her head. "Rachel…I'm serious." Santana knows what Rachel is thinking. Rachel is thinking that Santana isn't going to tell her how she really feels. The Santana is trying to stay away from talking about her feelings. "I am." Santana clears her throat. "I'm really happy for you. Your music career is really taking off. You're living your dream. And it's just really begun."

Santana leans forward, grabbing Rachel's hand that rest on the table. "You're happy. So I'm happy."

"But," Rachel says looking down at their hands.

"Don't sound so fucking sad. I'm not breaking up with you." Santana tugs on Rachel's hand. "Get over here." Rachel allows Santana to guide her to sit in her lap, hands never breaking. "Fuck…stop crying." Santana lets go of Rachel's hand to wipe away a few stray tears.

Santana laughs as Rachel sucks in a breath and starts to fan her face so she can calm down. "Don't laugh." Rachel pinches Santana's side. "Don't be mean. You're the one that does this to me."

Santana stops laughing when she hears the hurt in Rachel's voice. "I'm sorry baby."

"Just…" Rachel wiggles around in Santana's lap. She gets into a comfortable position so she can see her girlfriends face. "Yes I'm excited about finally begin able to record my music and the New York studio recoding deal is a bounce but…" Rachel runs her fingers through Santana's hair. "It's just hard because I want to ask you to come but I know you can't and…"

"Right." Santana sighs. "I'm not going to lie about being a little upset that you have to go to New York to record. I mean you haven't even been back that long and now you're about to leave again."

"You know if I could change that, I would."

"I know." Santana whispers. "I know."

"You still love me and want to be with me, right?"

"Of course."Santana scuffs at that ridiculous question."What kind of question is that?"

Rachel leans in and they share a slow and passionate kiss. "Don't worry, babe. It's just two months."

"Right." Rachel rests her forehead on Santana's. "Two months."

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**a/n: So…hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorite alerts! You guys are awesome. Some of you have been inquiring about the location of our favorite couple…um I still don't know where I want them to be, which is sad because I'm going to be wrapping this story up within the next few chapters. I'll have to work on getting you guys a answer for that.**

**But anyway…thanks for all the love! Enjoy!**

"Yes!"

"Yes?"

"Yes." Rachel rolls her eyes and pushes Santana back onto the bed. "But…"

"But?"

"But are you sure?" Rachel straddles Santana. "You'll be stuck with me."

Santana smirks while running her hands up and down Rachel's bare thighs. "On second thought…ow!" Santana cries out when Rachel pinches her side. "I was kidding!"

"Stop pouting. You'll be okay." Rachel leans down to peck Santana's lips before climbing off of her.

"Where you going?" Rachel has wrapped a sheet around her naked form and is picking up her cell phone.

"I have to call Marley." Rachel's grinning. "Now she can have the apartment to herself. She's going to freak out." And with that Rachel flees the room to go talk to her sister.

Santana has just asked Rachel to move in with her. Rachel was totally surprised. Yes things have been going great with them, but this is Santana she is dealing with here, the same Santana that it took months to admit that they were more to each other than a quick hook up. So having Santana gush about how much she missed her while she was away making her album before asking her to move in with her, was unexpected. But Rachel loves it anyway. Moving in might be a big step but Rachel has to admit it is a step she's been thinking about since the last time she left town and came back. She didn't bring it up because she didn't think Santana was ready to take that step.

Rachel is happy to be back from New York. It was fun but if she's being honest, she missed Santana too much to really enjoy anything outside of making music. That's why most of her nights and any downtown was spent on the phone with Santana. So she's super happy Santana wants to live together because living apart wasn't going to work much longer.

"I'm so excited."Rachel gushes into the phone.

"Ugh why?" Marley response. "You guys basically have been living together already. I mean you've been back home for four days now and I have seen you at your actual apartment a total of two hours and thirty minutes."

The fact that her sister can't see her doesn't stop Rachel from rolling her eyes. "Shut up. You should be happy for me. For us."

"Oh I am." Marley sounds a little more excited. "I'm jotting down some ideas of how I'm going to decorate once your crap is out of here."

"Whatever."

00000000000000000000000000000

"This show is so stupid." Rachel complains from behind Santana's couch. Well…their couch now. Rachel and Santana have been living together for two weeks now. Sadly to say, Marley was right, it's not that much different than before. Rachel just brought her favorite lay-z boy chair, some pictures, dishes, clothes and shoes. Everything else she left for her sister.

Things have been working out just fine for them. They already know each other's habits and schedules. Rachel has gone back to working at the record store; she still works with the studio when she has to. They are putting the final touches onto the bands album. Rachel is super excited but she's also grateful for the downtown because it gives her more time to spend with Santana. Santana who watches weird shows. Like right now she's in the middle of an episode of Shameless.

"Hey," Santana barley glances away from the TV to greet her girlfriend. "This is some funny shit. Those kids are bad as hell. See!" Santana laughs out loud while pointing at the TV. "Uhh good shit."

"You like the weirdest things." Rachel flops down next to Santana on the couch.

"And people." Santana smirks over at Rachel. "How was work, babe."

Rachel shrugs. "It was…work." Rachel rests her head on Santana's shoulder. "I missed you though."

"Yeah." Santana pauses her show. "Want to show me how much?" Rachel tries not to laugh when Santana grabs her boob and nods toward their bedroom.

"You know what?" Santana raises an eyebrow at the question. "I do…" they share a quick kiss. "But first I want to take you out to dinner."

"Dinner." Santana grins, "Sounds good."

00000000000000000000

"Look at me Tana!"

Santana feels like her heart has stopped as she watches Beth jump from kitchen counter. Yeah it's not the high up but Beth is just a little kid and the floor is hard. Santana has told her time and time again not to play in the kitchen or jump off things. 'I don't want you hurting yourself' Santana would say. But Beth is a kid so of course she doesn't listen all the time.

So now Santana is pacing in the hospital waiting area, waiting for Quinn to come out and let her know how Beth is. Santana called Quinn and Rachel while she was on her way to the hospital with a screaming Beth. Santana's pretty sure the kid broke her arm. Knowing that Santana was with Beth and wouldn't call unless it was an emergency, Quinn answered right away. Rachel on the other hand was harder to get in touch with. She's at the studio today going over legal stuff with the record label so she probably has her phone off or on silent so she won't get distracted.

"How is she?" Santana rushes over to Quinn when she sees Quinn come into the waiting area. "She okay? Can I see her?" Santana is shaking, tears still coming down her face.

"Santa..."

"Fuck Quinn." Santana breaks out into sobs. "I…she was right there and I…" She gets so chocked up that she can't speak. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Quinn says calmly while pulling her best friend into her arms. "These things happen."

Santana just lets her best friend hold her while she cries. Seeing Beth hit the floor and hearing her cries broke Santana's heart.

"Santana!" Rachel rushes into the waiting area. "Quinn is Beth okay? What happened?" Rachel asks frantically. Santana voice mail was all over the place. Santana was crying and rambling something about Beth and the hospital. That's all Rachel was able to make out over all the crying.

"Baby what happened?"Rachel rubs Santana's back. Santana's still in Quinn arms.

"Beth jumped off the kitchen counter and broke her arm." Quinn informs Rachel. "Santana is just freaked out. Beth is going to be okay."

"I should have been paying more attention." Santana pulls away from Quinn. "I'm sorry."

"Shut up Santana." Quinn rolls her eyes. "She's a kid. Stuff happens. I know that you wouldn't just sit back and let something happen to Beth. I'm not mad."

Santana nods and let Rachel pull her down into a chair while they wait for Quinn to go get Beth who is getting her arm put into a cast.

After Beth comes out, Santana snatches her up and demands that Beth never scares her like that again. Beth convinces Rachel to take her to get ice cream. So they all go to an ice cream shop before going to their homes for the night.

"Beth is too adorable." Rachel comments while they are getting ready for bed.

"Yeah." Santana says, half listening.

"You okay?" Rachel slides into bed next to her girlfriend.

"Hmmm…"

"Beth's okay, Santana. Stop beating yourself up over it."Rachel says leaning over to kiss Santana cheek.

Santana nods and gives Rachel a little smile. "I know."

Rachel chuckles to herself. "Oh my god. You're so going to cry every time our kids get a little bump and cry on their first day of school. aren't you?"

Santana grins thinking about having a mini Rachel or Santana running around. "Yeah. I'm totally going to be that parent."

"You are so backwards." Rachel shakes her head with a smile. "But I love you."

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**a/n: Okay guys….so I decided to wrap this story up in this chapter instead of making it two. You guys have been wonderful and I hope you continue to be wonderful and leave me some reviews. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

Rachel feels like she's walking on a cloud. This month has been as close to perfect as Rachel thinks perfect can be. Her bands album was released and has been selling well; they even got invited to perform their new single on a late night talk show next week. The band also will start back touring soon as part of the main act. Rachel loves not being the prelude. They are the main attraction now.

Things with Santana are amazing as always. Santana has been working a lot more but that works out because Rachel has been busy too. But when they are not busy they are all over each other. They spend time at home or out on dates with each other. Just last week they watched Beth for the day and then had dinner with Quinn and Beth. Rachel just adores that little girl.

"Are you okay?" Rachel turns her head to see her mom standing in the back doorway. Rachel's currently sitting on her parents back porch watching Santana and her dad run around with Beth.

Rachel gives her mom a small nod before reaching a hand out for her. "Sit with me?"

Shelby nods and takes a seat next to Rachel on the porch. "Oh look at your dad," Shelby and Rachel laugh when Beth jumps on Kevin's back. Santana is trying to get the little girl off of him, telling her to be careful not to hurt Rachel's dad. "He's really enjoying Beth's company. It's nice to have a kid around."

"Yeah," Rachel waves at Beth who has moved on to attacking Santana. "Anyway," Rachel moves her eyes over to her mom. "Thank you guys for tonight."

Kevin and Shelby Berry had a nice little dinner for Rachel. They didn't attend the album release party, so they made up for it by inviting Rachel and her close friends over for dinner. The band and Quinn attended the dinner too. They all joked around and laughed before Rachel's band mates left. Now Quinn and Marley are in the kitchen nerding out over some blog they both subscribe to, while everyone else hangs out in the back yard.

The dinner meant a lot to Rachel. Santana and her parents are getting along better and even though they still don't fully approve of her career choice, they are not outwardly making it known. Rachel appreciates that.

"Look," Shelby reaches over and takes Rachel's hand. "You're my baby," Shelby smiles when Rachel roll her eyes. "You are. You're my baby and I'm going to always worry about you. About the decisions you make and the people you let in." Shelby sighs. "The world is a scary place and I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Mom…"

"I know." Shelby squeezes her hand. "I know that that's not possible. But I'm your mom. I worry."

"Yeah,"Rachel scoots closer to her mom.

"I like Santana. She's good for you." Shelby looks out at the three people laughing in the yard. "She helps me worry a little less."

00000000000000000000000

"But why, Rae?" Beth pouts up at Rachel. The little blonde is sitting on the couch, Rachel on a knee in front of her trying to put on her shoes. "I don't wanna go."

"I know but it's late."Rachel finally gets Beth to sit still long enough to get one shoe on.

"But…but Mr. K said he would play with me." Beth kicks her feet up. Rachel's quick to move out of the way. "I wanna play with Mr. K and make cookies with your Mommy." Beth kicks again when Rachel tries to grab her foot again.

"I know, baby but we…"

"Beth." Quinn walks in the room just as Beth kicks at Rachel again. "Don't kick at Rachel. You know better. Apologize." Beth just puts her head down. "Now Beth."

"Sorry auntie Rae." Beth whispers into her chest.

Rachel smiles and runs her fingers through Beth's hair. "It's okay."

Quinn rolls at Rachel's easiness. Santana and Rachel's kids are sure to be spoiled brats. Rachel gives in so easily.

"I'll finish getting her ready to go, Rach." Quinn says as she walks more into the room, kneeling next to Rachel. "Go say goodnight to your folks.

Rachel smiles over at Quinn before getting up to go say good night to her parents. Marley left about thirty minutes ago.

Santana and Shelby are laughing at something Kevin said when Rachel walks into the living room. "What did I miss?"

Santana pulls Rachel into her side when she's close enough. "Your dad just told me the story of your first day of school."

Rachel groans, and then claps her hands together. "Okay, so we are leaving now. Please keep the goodbyes short or Beth will never want to leave."

"Oh my…wait until you two have kids." Kevin shakes his head with a smirk. "Santana you're going to have your hands full."

Rachel frowns. "What does that mean?"

"Please, babe." Santana laughs along with Kevin. "You are so whipped when it comes to the little people. Our kids would get away with murder if left up to you."

"Totally true." Quinn comes into the room with Beth. Beth runs over to Shelby for a hug.

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Okay. Enough," Rachel gives Shelby a kiss on the cheek and hugs her father. "Let's go ladies."

Everyone share hugs and kisses before leaving to go home for the night.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"I want to meet your mom."

Santana almost spits out her orange juice, "What?"

Rachel rolls her eyes and continues to stare at Santana. "We've been together almost four years and I have yet to meet your family."

"You just saw Quinn and Beth last night." Santana stuffs some eggs in her pocket, hoping that Rachel will drop the subject.

"Does she even know about me?" Rachel raises an eyebrow.

"Seriously Rachel?" Santana pushes her plate away. "Of course she knows about you."

"San…"

"I have to get to work." Santana flees the room before Rachel says anything else.

Santana goes into the bedroom and close the door. She doesn't slam it. She's not mad at Rachel, she's mad at the situation. Santana doesn't have the best relationship with her family. Since she left from college she's only been home twice and talks to her mom and brother every few months. Yes, they know about Rachel but they never ask about her nor care to meet her.

I mean how does one not know about Rachel? Rachel Berry is a celebrity. The band just released their second album a few weeks ago. Santana has been to a couple of events with Rachel. Some magazines have published some pictures of the two together and Rachel has never denied her relationship with Santana when asked in an interview. The world knows.

Lean Lopez knows…

But…

Lena Lopez has beliefs.

Beliefs that do not involve meeting her daughter's girlfriend.

"San?" Santana sighs when she hears Rachel quiet voice on the other side of the door. "I'm coming in?"

Santana stays quiet as Rachel makes her way over to the bed. "You might need this." Rachel has Santana's left shoe hanging from the strings. Santana smiles sadly as she looks down at her feet, one black Chuck Taylor on her right foot. "You're too old not to know how to dress yourself." Rachel jokes as she sits next to her girlfriend.

"Shut up?"Santana leans into Rachel who has put her arms around her.

"My parents aren't like yours." Santana starts after a minute. "Yeah your mom and dad are a little corky and might be a little bit too nosey but…"

Rachel runs her fingers through Santana's hair. "It's okay baby."

"No its not." Santana groans. "I fucking love you. I do. And I'm proud." She keeps going. "And it fucking sucks that my mom doesn't want to know you." Santana pulls away from Rachel. "You're so amazing and I love you and I wish I could take you home. I do."

"I know." Rachel says when Santana starts to rush her words.

"But I can't Rachel." Santana can't hold back the tears anymore. "I took one girl home in college," Santana hates talking about this but she needs Rachel to understand. "Just this girl I was hooking up with. She didn't want to go home for break, so I brought her home with me."

Rachel robs Santana's back and tells her to take her time. "We weren't even serious, Rach." Santana lets out a pained laugh. "Just some girl I was…you know. And my mom was…she acted like Kelly wasn't even there. Hell…she acted like I wasn't even there." Santana shakes her head. "She doesn't want to know this part of me."

"Baby…"

"It's okay. It's okay." Santana whips her face and stands. "I don't want her treating you like that." Santana snatches up her shoes and bends over to put it on. "Fuck I'm running late."

Rachel stays quiet on the bed while Santana gets ready to leave for work. "Are you okay?"Rachel asks just as Santana turns at the door to kiss her goodbye.

"You love me?"Santana asks from the open door.

"More than I've ever loved anyone before." Rachel pulls Santana in by the shirt.

They share a few quick kisses before Santana pulls away. "Love you babe. See you later."

00000000000000000000000

"…Yeah you like that?" Santana pants into Rachel's ear. "Fuck I missed you."

"San…uh…fuck!" Rachel lets out a loud moan when Santana speeds up the two fingers she has stuffed inside her. Santana thumb flicking the hell out of her clit. "Yeah, baby…make me cum."

Santana kisses Rachel's ear, pulls back to watch her fingers fuck the hell out of Rachel. "Come on, babe. Cum all over me."

"Oh fuck!" Rachel screams as she releases juices all over Santana's hand. "Don't." Rachel grabs Santana's arm when she tries to pull out.

"Shit babe," Santana laughs and collapse on Rachel. "We're going to have to change the sheets. Maybe even burn them." Santana jokes as she feels all of their fluids on the bed.

Rachel has been on tour for a few months now and this is their first time seeing each other in three weeks. Santana flew out to watch Rachel in concert with Marley. They are going to spend the next two days in the city with the band. But right now. Tonight they are too busy screwing each other.

"Stop…wait," Rachel giggles when Santana growls and busy herself with swirling her tongue around Rachel's hard right nipple. "Tana." Rachel reaches down and smacks Santana's ass.

"What?"Santana licks the nipple one more time before looking up at Rachel.

"I'm glad you're here." Santana roll her eyes. "I'm serious."

"I know…you and your feelings." Santana slides to the side. "I was serious about these sheets."

"Shut up." Rachel smiles and pulls Santana into her side.

"Ugh babe," Santana sits up. "Let's change the sheets, you let me go down on you in the shower, and then we can talk all you want."

Rachel pretends to think about it. "Hmm…I guess that sounds like a plan."

It takes them an hour to finishes their shower. Afterwards they lay on their clean bed, sharing kisses and catching up with each other. Being together in person is way better then live chatting or just talking on the phone.

"What are you grinning about?" Santana chuckles at the look on Rachel's face. She's just sitting next to her with the biggest grin on her face. "Thinking about something dirty?"

"No." Rachel rolls her eyes, reaching over to pinch Santana in the side.

"Ow…okay. No dirty thoughts." Santana pouts. "If you're not thinking dirty then you must be thinking about me, huh."

"Actually," Rachel smiles over at Santana, before moving to straddle her lap. "You're right. I was thinking about you." They share a few passionate kisses.

"Mmmm….I like the way you think." Santana jokes when Rachel pulls back.

"You're so great." Rachel runs her fingers along Santana cheeks. "I don't think I could do any of this without your love and support."

"Yeah?" Santana calms down with the joking. She runs her hands up and down Rachel's back.

"Yeah."

And the look Rachel has on her face has Santana's heart beating out of her chest. Santana's never imagined she would feel this way about someone. Never thought she would want to come home to the same person every night. Make life decision for and because of one person. Spend the rest of her life with one woman.

But then she met Rachel Berry.

Rachel Berry who calls her every night just to say I love you. Rachel Berry who makes her cookies in the middle of the night and gives her back rubs after a long day of work.

Rachel Berry who would cancel one of her shows if Santana said she needs her.

The same Rachel Berry who is currently sitting on her lap, looking cute, blurting out every, and anything she's feeling and thinking.

"Get up?" Santana squeezes Rachel's side.

"What?" Rachel looks confused.

"I need to get something," Santana gently pushes Rachel to the side. "Move your fat ass." She jokes.

"Ugh...leave it to you to ruin a romantic moment." Rachel lays flat on her stomach, watching Santana search through her bags. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for something?"

Rachel rolls her eyes and sits up. "You are such an ass."

"Got it!" Santana puts her hands behind her back and walks over to Rachel. Rachel's now sitting Indian style in the middle of the bed.

"Got what?" Rachel tilts her head, amused at the playful look on Santana's face.

"This," Santana pulls her hands from behind her back. Rachel's eyes go wide. Sitting in Santana's hand is a little box with a Diamond ring shinning from it. "I um…" Santana pauses as she looks at the tears on Rachel's face. "Marry me?"

Rachel stares at Santana trying to figure out if Santana is joking. When Santana clears her throat Rachel pushes up onto her knees. "San…yes. Yes!"

"Thank you for finally answering." Santana releases her breath.

"Shut up and get over here." Rachel pulls Santana onto the bed. After a passionate kiss, Rachel snatches the ring out of Santana's hand. "By the way," Rachel slides the ring onto her finger. "You should sound more certain when asking someone that kind of question." Rachel admires the ring on her figure.

"That was the worst proposal ever. I know," Santana shrugs. "But I just couldn't…I…you…"

"Shush," Rachel puts a finger to Santana's lips. "Since when has anything having to do with our relationship been normal?"

"You like romance." Santana shrugs.

"Yeah," Rachel grins. "But I love you."

Santana nods and then after a minute she looks to Rachel, "Sex?"

"Sure."

**The end**

Thanks for reading….

If this story could get to 100 or more great reviews that would be awesome! :)


End file.
